Sadashi Uchiha
by hmk118
Summary: This fanfic is about an original character named Sadashi Uchiha. She is the the second and youngest child of Sasuke and Sakura. This is the first installment of a three part series about her life. In this installment, Sadashi has to learn that emotions do not make you weak and to never neglect your loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**So for this fanfic I will be creating an original character in the Naruto Universe named Sadashi Uchiha. I thought of this character because I thought there needed to be more strong women in this universe especially ones with a Sharingan! I love the Uchiha clan and I also wanted Sasuke and Sakura to have another baby :)**

 **I do not own Naruto or anything connected to** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Sakura eagerly stood at the gates of Konoha waiting for Sasuke to come home. He had been gone for five years while on a mission with the ANBU. Next to her were two young girls with black hair: a seven-year-old with red glasses and a soon to be five-year-old wearing a black dress printed with cherry blossoms. The girl with red glasses couldn't stop bouncing around with excitement over the thought of seeing her father after so many years.

"Sarada, try and contain yourself," Sakura couldn't help but smile at her oldest daughter.

"I can't help it! I missed Papa so much!" Sarada exclaimed.

The younger of the two girls nervously grabbed her mother's dress and gently tugged. Sakura looked down at her child. She had black hair styled in a high ponytail with long center-parted bangs that came to her chin. Her wide, youthful eyes locked with her mother's tender gaze.

"What if daddy doesn't like me?" the child whimpered slightly.

"Now why would you think something like that?" Sakura crouched down and looked at her daughter with concern.

"I don't know," the little girl hung her head in shame, "he's never met me so he doesn't know about me."

Sakura gently grabbed her daughter's chin and lifted her face to look her in the eye, "I know he will love you. He's not very good with words but I guarantee he will love you. How could he not?"

"You're right Mommy," the little girl smiled.

"He's coming!" Sarada cheered and ran towards the dark figure walking up the road. The little girl hid behind Sakura clutching onto her dress. Sakura glanced down at the cowering child.

"You don't need to be scared honey," Sakura reassured. The little girl peered around her mother's leg nervously without releasing her hold on Sakura's skirt.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Sarada running towards him and outstretched his only arm.

"Papa!" Sarada cried and leapt into her father's embrace. Sasuke scooped her up and held her tightly.

"I missed you so much Papa!" Sarada cried as she clutched Sasuke tighter.

"I missed you too Sarada," Sasuke said happily. He truly did miss his perfect family and hated that he had to be gone from them so much. The ANBU always sent him on long term missions that he begrudgingly took every time.

Carrying Sarada, he made it to the gates of Konoha and smiled even wider when he finally saw his beautiful wife. Sakura had to hold back tears as she reunited with her husband for the first time in five years. She lifted her chin and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Welcome home, Anata," Sakura tearfully spoke.

"It's good to be home. I thought that mission would never end." Sasuke sighed.

While Sakura and Sasuke caught up with each other, the little girl showed her face for the first time catching Sasuke's attention. He looked at the girl quizzically and she immediately hid behind Sakura again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Who is this?" Sasuke had trouble getting the question out.

Sakura giggled and looked down at the child and prodded her on the back.

"C'mon don't be shy," Sakura encouraged her child, "it's time for you to meet daddy."

Sasuke felt the color drain his face when he heard those words.

"Daddy?" Sasuke slightly panicked, "Wait…so this child…is ours?"

When Sakura nodded with a huge grin on her face, Sasuke's face went from one of shock to one of happiness. He put Sarada back on the ground and knelt in front of his newly discovered child. Sakura and Sarada took a step back so father and daughter could properly meet.

Sasuke got a good look at his youngest daughter for the first time and began to notice all the little details of her face. She had his raven black hair and strong, but feminine in her case, facial features. In fact, she was almost a carbon copy of him. Though the one feature she gained from her mother grabbed his attention the most. She had the same bright green eyes as Sakura.

Sasuke extended his hand and went to touch her cheek. The little girl flinched out of nervousness but quickly grew accustomed to her father's touch and smiled. Sasuke smiled back happily and asked tenderly,

"What's your name, my child?"

"Sadashi," she trembled slightly, "Sadashi Uchiha. I'm four years old."

"Sadashi," Sasuke breathed. He felt a mixture of joy and sadness. He was aware that Sakura and he made love the night before he left on his five year mission. But he never imagined them producing another child while he was gone, especially one as beautiful as Sadashi.

Sadashi. Sadashi. The name rang through his head as he recalled the many nights he longed for Sakura's touch and Sarada's sweet laughter. He immediately felt guilt for missing so much of Sarada's life and now missing the beginning of his youngest child's life. He hated how he constantly left his beloved wife to raise their children alone, but upon seeing how perfect they turned out, he beamed with pride. He somehow managed to suppress his tears as he pulled his youngest daughter into his one armed embrace and held her for the first time burying his face in her small shoulder. Sadashi threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly no longer afraid of the man she worried wouldn't accept her.

She began to cry and mumbled into his shoulder,

"Hi Daddy, I'm so happy to finally meet you."

That's when Sasuke lost and felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Sadashi," Sasuke replied softly.

Sakura could no longer hold back her own tears and cried tears of joy as she saw their new family brought together for the first time. Sarada held her mother's hand and smiled from ear to ear. Sasuke was home, and her little sister could finally experience her father's love that she so desperately desired.

 **Translation:**

 **Anata – wife to husband term of endearment meaning 'darling'**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter I'll be introducing another original character so Sadashi's team can have three members. There's a big time gap between the first and second chapter so for clarification, Sadashi is now sixteen and Sarada is eighteen along with Boruto and Mitsuki. Himawari and the new original character are also sixteen.**

 **I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2

12 YEARS LATER

"Ugh not again!" Boruto complained. Sarada laughed as she helped her teammate stand. Team Konohamaru was spending their Saturday morning sparing on the training grounds.

"Maybe with enough practice you'll be able to beat me one day," Sarada teased. Mitsuki sat off to the side and laughed at his long time teammates.

"Sadashi could beat you and she's Himawari's age," Mitsuki provoked.

"Oh yeah! Well I'd like to see her try!" Boruto fumed.

"Is that a challenge?" a confident voice said from behind.

The next generation of Team 7 entered the sparing grounds with a confident Uchiha out front. The young team consisted of Sadashi Uchiha, Himawari Uzumaki, and Temako Nara. Sadashi acted as team leader when out in the field and was their best fighter and interrogator. She could be very persuasive. Himawari was their sensor with her Byakugan skills improving every day. Temako was the youngest child of Shikamaru and Temari and used wind chakra combined with a massive fan, like her mother. Their team was unique since it was the first team in years to consist of only girls.

"Hey Little Sis! What brings you out here?" Sarada inquired.

"Same as you, Sarada," Sadashi responded cheekily. "I have to practice if I want to be better than you one day."

Boruto glared at Sadashi with competitiveness in his gaze as the two sisters shared friendly banter. He put on a bold façade to try and intimidate the younger Uchiha but she could see right through him.

"If you want to train how about a sparring match against me," Boruto spoke arrogantly. "My Rasengan could outdo your Chidori any day."

Sadashi simply smirked and chuckled at his false pride. The Uchiha and Uzumaki rivalry will probably never end she thought internally.

"Actions speak louder than words, Boruto," Sadashi quipped, "but sure, I'll fight you."

Boruto smiled mischievously as he imagined the bragging rights he'd get by beating the young Uchiha. He would receive his father's praise and, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he wanted to impress Sarada. He'd never really liked Sadashi due to her arrogant personality and always showing him up during practice making him look bad around Sarada. She was five years younger than him for god's sake! But she was Himawari's best friend so he tolerated her whenever she was around. Beating her in a sparring match though would be too good.

Boruto and Sadashi went into fighting stances and looked each other in the eye. Boruto glared daggers while Sadashi smiled at him with the trademark Uchiha smirk. Himawari and Sarada looked at each other knowing how this sparring match was going to end.

"Kiai!" Boruto screamed as he lunged at Sadashi. She easily dodged and pinned him to the ground by sitting on his chest with her arm pressed against his throat and her legs digging into his arms. Mitsuki and Temako had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from guffawing. Sarada and Himawari just shook their heads with the Uchiha feeling pride and the Uzumaki feeling embarrassed.

"Maybe next time you'll win," Sadashi taunted and stood up, "when you learn to keep your mouth shut."

Boruto was fuming and leaped to his feet angrily, and almost comically, shaking his fist in her face screeching,

"I'm the Hokage's son! I–"

"The Hokage had to work hard to get where he is!" Sadashi cut him off and reprimanded him quickly, "He didn't try to take the easy way out like you!"

"You Uchiha can't say anything!" Boruto hollered, "You're all naturally good at everything!"

"Should we intervene?" Himawari asked cautiously.

"Nah this is way too entertaining!" Mitsuki countered, "Plus, Boruto needs to be put in his place."

Himawari continued to watch the argument unfold uncertain how it would turn out. Sarada stayed on guard in case the argument did escalate to something ugly.

"But I continue to work hard even if I'm already good at something! I won't shame my family name by cheating and being lazy!" Sadashi bellowed and stared Boruto in the eye waiting for his comeback.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Boruto to respond. He simply stood there in stunned silence not knowing what to say. Sadashi turned her back and began walking away. She mumbled under her breath,

"Usuratonkachi."

Boruto heard her insult and it was the final straw. With Sadashi still walking away, he screamed loud enough for everyone in the area to hear,

"CAN YOU REALLY CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA IF YOU HAVEN'T AWAKENED YOUR SHARINGAN YET?!"

Sadashi stopped in her tracks as anger boiled insider her. Mitsuki actually looked nervous as he watched Sadashi tremble in anger. Sarada, Himawari, and Temako just stood there petrified. The only ones who knew about Sadashi's lack of a Sharingan were the Uchiha and Uzumaki families. Now every shinobi that happened to be on the training grounds that day knew and she would be the laughingstock of Konoha. Who had heard of an Uchiha that hadn't awakened her Sharingan by her age?

Sadashi slowly turned her head shaking with rage and gave Boruto a deathly stare.

"What did you say to me?" she spoke darkly.

Boruto responded childishly, "I said–"

Sadashi sprinted faster than anyone could see and pinned Boruto against a tree with her right hand clenching tightly around his neck.

"SADASHI!" Sarada screamed in horror. All the other bystanders stood by with bated breath.

He tried prying her hand from his throat but her grip was like a vice and he was quickly losing consciousness.

"I'll kill you for that!" Sadashi growled as she summoned lightning to her left hand. "CHIDORI!" she screamed as she aimed for Boruto's face.

Sarada and Himawari quickly intervened with Himawari tackling her brother out of the way, and Sarada wrapping her arms around Sadashi's waist to pull her away but not before the tree got electrocuted. The tree fried to a crisp and blackened immediately.

Himawari helps Boruto sit up as he coughs furiously and rubs his neck. Sadashi breathes heavily and slowly begins to calm down as she realizes the scene she's caused. Sarada puts her sister down and forces Sadashi to look at her with her hands tightly gripping her younger sister's shoulders.

"We are going home _now_ ," Sarada says softly but loaded with ferocity.

"But–" Sadashi retorts.

"NOW!"

Sarada's command leaves no room for negotiation as Sadashi shoves her sister away and heads home, her head still reeling. Sarada follows closely behind her sister making sure she doesn't try to do anything else.

Once the Uchiha sisters are gone, Himawari looked at her brother with contempt and chided,

"You know you're not supposed to mention that topic in public! It's your fault for provoking her!"

Boruto looked at his sister dumbfounded still rubbing his throat.

"She still didn't have to attack me!" he rasped and went into another coughing fit.

"True, but you still need to keep your mouth shut!" Himawari sighed and continued, "When will you ever learn. You're worse than daddy sometimes."

Boruto tried to get his coughing under control again as Himawari looked off in the direction her best friend had left. She hated seeing the inner turmoil her best friend and teammate underwent, but hated the fact that she couldn't do anything about it even more.

 **Translation:**

 **Kiai – short yell or shout uttered when performing an attacking move**

 **Usuratonkachi – idiot or someone useless (insult Sasuke uses towards Naruto; Sadashi picked it up from her dad)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 3

Sakura was in the kitchen preparing dinner when her daughters came barging through the front door. She turned around and quickly noticed the tension between the two girls.

"Hey girls, did something happen today?" Sakura asked, concern filling her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sadashi snapped and stormed down the hallway into her bedroom slamming the door.

Stunned at her daughter's attitude, Sakura began walking towards Sadashi's bedroom when Sarada placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"She'll tell you later. I'd let her cool down first," Sarada suggested.

"She shouldn't have snapped at me like that!" Sakura fussed but quickly composed herself, "but I suppose you're right. Gah she's worse than her father sometimes!"

Sarada giggled internally as her mother went back into the kitchen and thought, 'she gets her temper from you Mom not Papa.' She followed behind her mother and began helping with the dinner preparations.

Sasuke came home from work about an hour later and immediately dropped all his ANBU gear by the front door.

"I'm home!" Sasuke announced to his family.

A shuffling was heard in the kitchen as Sakura came to greet him.

"Hi Anata! How was your day?" Sakura asked sweetly and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Long," Sasuke griped in his usual monotone.

"Well dinner is ready and Sarada is setting the table," Sakura smiled at her brooding husband and headed back into the kitchen. Upon walking in the kitchen, he noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Sadashi?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"In her room acting like a brat," Sarada grumbled.

Sakura gave her oldest daughter a stern look and went back to laying out the dinner food.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and sat at the head of the table grabbing a plate.

Hearing all the commotion in the kitchen enticed Sadashi to come out of her room and join her family at the table. She had changed out of her shinobi attire and into a high-collared dark grey shirt bearing the Uchiha crest on the back and black capri leggings.

Upon seeing Sadashi enter the kitchen Sakura spoke sarcastically, "Nice of you to join us."

"Hn," Sadashi grunted and began fixing her plate. Sakura was getting tired of her daughter's pissy mood and instructed,

"Sadashi, sit down at the table and tell us what's bothering you so much."

Sarada looked up from her plate surprised at her mother's sudden change of tone. Sasuke's poker face remained unchanged and he kept eating.

Sadashi sighed in frustration while picking at her food and muttered under her breath,

"I got into a fight with Boruto."

Sakura sighed then pressed,

"And why did you two get into a fight?"

"He was being a little shit," the young Uchiha deadpanned.

"Sadashi!" Sakura pressed further with frustration heavier in her tone.

Still staring at her untouched food Sadashi signed and deadpanned once again,

"I called him a Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke chuckled and smirked causing Sakura to give him a death glare. He quickly replaced the smirk with a frown and gave Sadashi a stern look.

Sadashi couldn't take it anymore and shouted defensively,

"Look, he challenged me to a sparring match and got upset when he lost. And then he wouldn't stop bitching–"

"Language!" Sakura scolded.

Sadashi paused to collect her thoughts and calmly continued,

"He was running his mouth and got under my skin so I attacked him. No one got hurt anyway."

"Except that tree you shoved him against. You fried it to a crisp," Sarada interjected.

"Sarada!" Sadashi yelled at her sister and started to get to her feet.

"How did you attack him?" Sasuke quickly questioned to end the girl's fight.

Sadashi sat back down and confidently announced, "I attacked him with my Chidori."

Sakura's jaw dropped in dismay and Sasuke raised an eyebrow not wanting to admit he was impressed.

"You have been improving on your technique," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke-kun we are not condoning this!" Sakura barked at her husband's laissez-faire attitude. "Sakura I'm not condoning this just acknowledging that her Chidori technique is improving," Sasuke defended.

Sakura continued griping while Sasuke just sat there and thought about how annoying his wife of over twenty years could be. Sadness began to overwhelm Sadashi as she recalled the events from earlier in the day.

"I'll be outside," Sadashi sadly uttered and stood up from her chair. Everyone at the table ceased arguing and looked at Sadashi concerned.

"I want to take a walk," Sadashi sighed and walked out the front door.

Sakura stood from the table and began to follow her daughter when Sasuke gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into her seat.

"I'll talk to her," Sasuke comforted and followed Sadashi out the front door.

Sadashi walked around Konoha hanging her head until she spotted a familiar sight. She walked over to the pier that was within a mile of the Uchiha compound and sat with her feet dangling over the edge into the water. She lifted her head and stared at the setting sun on the lake's horizon. The sky was various beautiful shades of pink and orange.

Sasuke quickly found his daughter and walked up behind her,

"I thought I'd find you here."

Startled out of her daze, Sadashi looked over her shoulder but quickly relaxed when she saw her father.

"Hey Dad," she spoke in a somber tone and looked back at the water.

Sasuke sat next to his daughter without putting his feet in the water and looked at her solemn expression.

"What actually happened today between you and Boruto?" Sasuke gently interrogated.

Sadashi sighed and admitted,

"He asked if I could call myself an Uchiha if I haven't awakened my Sharingan."

Sasuke had to keep himself from going livid. It was agreed between the Uchiha and Uzumaki families to never mention Sadashi's lack of a Sharingan in public. That is, until she eventually awakened it. It was unusual for an Uchiha her age to not have a fully activated Sharingan and Sadashi was very sensitive about it. She felt ashamed and unworthy of her clan so Boruto's jab earlier in the day easily set her off.

"Dad," Sadashi spoke softly which broke Sasuke from his thoughts, "can I call myself an Uchiha if I don't have a Sharingan?"

"Sadashi–" Sasuke reprimanded but Sadashi cut him off.

"I'm serious Dad! What if I never awaken my Sharingan? Am I worthy of calling myself an Uchiha without the defining trait of our clan?" Sadashi was frantic then took a deep breath and continued, "What would our family think of me if they were here?"

"They would be proud of you," Sasuke spoke simply. Sadashi turned and looked at her father wide eyed. It hurt Sasuke seeing his daughter so upset. He saw so much of himself inside her…and it terrified him.

"You graduated the academy at 11 which is earlier than both me and your mother," Sasuke continued, "became a Chunin at 13 before everyone else in your class, and haven't had one unsuccessful mission. You're even entering the Jonin exams in a few months. You've done all of these things without your Sharingan. And whether you awaken it or not, you are still my daughter which makes you an Uchiha regardless."

Usually these types of situations were handled by her mother, but since Sasuke had been around more lately, he'd been putting more effort into his family. Sadashi was touched by her father's words and was left stunned silent. At a loss for words she simply rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder causing him to wrap his only arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. They sat like this in silence for a minute when Sasuke spoke in a somber tone,

"One of my biggest regrets is not being around to see all the accomplishments my girls have made. I can't make up for the lost ones but I plan on being there for all the rest."

Sadashi smiled and turned her head to look at her father, "Dad?"

She sat up causing Sasuke to drop his arm and look into his daughter's eyes which were filled with warmth and happiness.

"Thanks for talking with me. I feel a lot better," Sadashi smiled warmly and Sasuke smiled back with the same amount of genuine warmth. Sasuke then stood up and outstretched his hand saying,

"Let's go home."

Sadashi nodded her head in agreement and grabbed her father's hand. He pulled her to her feet and the two Uchiha began walking back home with the stars starting to show themselves in the night sky.

"Your mother is probably about to tear the house down wondering where we are," Sasuke quipped.

Sadashi laughed, genuinely laughed, which made Sasuke's heart swell. Sadashi was usually so serious and focused on being a better ninja that she never had time to just be a regular teenager. Due to his tragic childhood, Sasuke refused to let his daughters be as angry and brooding as he was. He would die for his girls if it meant their happiness.

Sasuke and Sadashi arrive back at the Uchiha compound as Sakura was cleaning the kitchen.

"Goodnight Mom!" Sadashi cried cheerfully and ran to her room to get ready for bed. Sasuke closed the door behind him.

"Wait Sadashi!" Sakura called down the hallway.

Sadashi stopped in her tracks and looked at her mom with curiosity.

"A letter from the Hokage came for you while you and your father were out," Sakura continued and handed the letter to Sadashi. She took it carefully from her mother's hand and read it.

"It says Team 7 is to meet the Hokage at 8:00AM tomorrow morning to receive instructions for a B-rank mission," Sadashi read aloud her voice rising in excitement. "Team 7 has never done a B-rank mission before! We've only ever done C and D rank missions!"

"Then you need to get to bed," Sakura teased.

Sadashi nodded and quickly ran off to her room to get ready for bed.

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the quiet living room. She turned her head and asked kindly,

"I take it everything went well?"

"Everything's fine. We had a talk and sorted it out," Sasuke answered plainly.

Sakura gently wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You know she's just like you," Sakura commented warmly.

Sasuke simply sighed and spoke mournfully,

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey," Sakura removed her arms from his neck and held his face in her hands forcing Sasuke to look at her. She looked into his mismatched eyes and frowned at the sadness she saw.

"You've changed and redeemed yourself for everything that happened in the past," Sakura continued, "You're my husband and the father of two beautiful daughters. _Our_ daughters. And we love you very much. Sadashi has a good head on her shoulders. I wouldn't worry about it so much."

Sasuke had always worried about his daughters going down the corrupted path he took at such a young age, but Sakura was an amazing mother. Despite being alone for most of their marriage, Sakura raised her daughters into talented kunoichi and good people. Sasuke hated missing his daughters growing up and felt like a failure as a father.

Sasuke smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of fingers. Sakura's cheeks flushed pink.

"Aishiteru," Sasuke spoke genuinely.

"Aishiteru, Anata."

 **Translation:**

 **Aishiteru – I love you**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 4

Sadashi jumped out of bed bright and early the next day and ran to the Hokage's office. She was so excited that her team would be getting their first B-rank mission. As she ran through town she saw Temako on her way to the Hokage's office.

"Temako!" Sadashi cried.

"Ohayou Sadashi-chan!" Temako greeted kindly.

"Ohayou! Can you believe we have our first B-rank mission?!"

"I know! I can't wait to find out what it is."

The two girls walked together toward the Hokage's residence and were kindly greeted by their sensei.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hinata-sensei!" Temako greeted politely.

Sadashi simply smiled and bowed her head.

"Ohayou, Temako-chan! Sadashi-chan! Please come in," Hinata greeted kindly.

The two teammates walked inside the Uzumaki residence.

"How are you and the baby?" Sadashi asked politely.

Hinata gently rubbed her swollen belly and replied happily, "We are doing well. The baby should be expected any day now."

"That's wonderful! Himawari hasn't stopped talking about her little sister," Temako smiled.

Sadashi laughed and said, "Though Boruto keeps telling Sarada that the baby is going to be a boy."

Hinata laughed and spoke, "Even I don't know what the baby is going to be. We'll find out soon enough."

The girls nodded in agreement and Hinata continued, "Himawari is in her father's office. I'm sorry I won't be able to go on the mission with you girls."

"No need to apologize Hinata-sensei," Sadashi reassured, "you just worry about you and the baby. We'll be okay."

Hinata nodded and the two girls headed towards the Hokage's office. What they found was Himawari trying to wake up her father.

"Daddy, wake up! My teammates are here and you need to tell us about our mission!"

Naruto continued snoring. He had fallen asleep at his desk the night before trying to finish overdue paperwork.

"Daddy! WAKE UP!" Himawari continued to shove and scream at her father.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"I have an idea," Sadashi chimed in and stepped closer to the Hokage's desk.

She leaned over the desk and said in a regular speaking voice, "Does somebody smell ramen?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto immediately sat up in his chair fully awake with dried droll on his chin. It was no secret how much the Seventh Hokage loved ramen.

Himawari covered her face in embarrassment while Temako tried to stifle her giggling. Sadashi simply smirked and waited for Naruto to come to his senses.

Naruto pouted when he realized there was no ramen but instead three sixteen year old girls laughing at his appearance. He quickly wiped his chin and sat up straight trying to look professional. Himawari was still red-faced and went to stand next to her team.

"Sleep well last night, Uncle Naruto?" Sadashi teased.

Temako couldn't contain her giggle and even Himawari smiled at the playful banter.

Naruto slightly narrowed his gaze but quickly relaxed. He could never stay mad at Sadashi for long. He viewed Sadashi and her sister as his nieces and cared for them dearly.

"I apologize for my appearance but let's get to business," Naruto spoke then reached for the folder containing the details of their mission. Before he could continue speaking Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. This time Sadashi giggled.

"I'll tell Mom to bring you breakfast," Himawari sighed and left the room. Sadashi was ready to cut to the chase.

"So what's our mission?" Sadashi asked rather abruptly.

"Straightforward as ever," Naruto said with his trademark smile, "you really are teme's daughter."

Sadashi was growing impatient and crossed her arms.

Naruto suddenly grew serious and said, "Your mission is to eliminate some ninja that have been spotted on the outskirts of Konoha. They are believed to be shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sound."

Sadashi was not expecting to hear this and neither was Temako. Himawari reentered the office and felt the tension in the room.

"What did I miss?" Himawari asked innocently.

"Are you saying the Hidden Sound Village has been reestablished?" Sadashi interrogated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Whoa what? How do I always miss the good stuff," Himawari huffed and stood next to Sadashi.

"I thought that village was destroyed after the Fourth Great War." Temako inquired.

"We thought so too," Naruto agreed, "but there have been reports lately that the village is rebuilding and possibly continuing," Naruto hesitated trying to find the right word, "unethical experiments on people. People have been disappearing from nearby villages and it's only a matter of time until they come to the Hidden Leaf looking for people. You have permission to use whatever methods necessary to deal with these ninja."

Sadashi smirked at the idea.

Naruto continued, "Since Hinata is unable to join you on this mission I can have Kakashi-sensei meet you at the front gates within an hour if you –"

"That won't be necessary," Sadashi interrupted.

Himawari and Temako looked at Sadashi nonplused. Naruto was equally surprised.

"We are the best team of our generation and have dealt with difficult ninja before. This shouldn't be a problem," Sadashi boasted.

"Don't be overconfident," Naruto admonished, "while the three of you are talented kunoichi you have never dealt with shinobi from the Hidden Sound Village. I think it's better if you are cautious rather than stupid."

The three kunoichi were taken aback when Himawari butted in,

"But Daddy, Sadashi is right! We are the best team of our generation and all three of us are entering the Jonin exams in a few months. Daddy I want you to trust me."

Himawari begged and put on her best innocent face hoping to persuade her father. He wavered for a second but held his intense gaze. The girls were about to give in when Pakkun came leaping through the window.

"I have a message from Kakashi," he stated simply.

The four people in the room looked at the pug intently wondering what the Copy Ninja had to say.

Pakkun sighed and said exasperatedly, "The next book in the Icha Icha series came out today and he's still recovering from a previous mission he just got back from. The man is in his late fifties."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor in a comedic manner and Himawari burst out laughing.

"I can't believe they are still making those books," Sadashi sighed.

"Well that's all I had to say. See you later Hokage-san," Pakkun said and went poof.

Naruto looked at the place Pakkun was a moment ago with a comedic shocked face.

"Guess the old man is enjoying retirement," Temako teased.

"Well I guess that settles it, Daddy!" Himawari spoke cheerily.

"I guess so," Naruto hesitantly spoke and turned back around facing the girls, "Well then I appoint Sadashi Uchiha as team leader for this mission. You've led missions before with great success and I assume this won't be any different."

"Right," Sadashi nodded, "Though I can't take all the credit. These two are the reason any mission I've led has been successful."

Temako rolled her eyes but smiled. Himawari smiled and chuckled proudly to herself.

"Then it's settled," Naruto stood and continued, "Team 7 is instructed to gather all necessary supplies tonight and dispatch for their mission at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Understood?"

"Understood," Team 7 responded in unison.

The girls dismissed themselves and headed home. Sadashi quickly briefed her parents on her mission and Sasuke agreed to go with her to help her purchase the necessary tools needed for her mission.

Sasuke and Sadashi were wondering around Konoha shopping when three local boys appeared around the corner and a certain kunoichi caught their gaze.

"Woah look at that babe over there!" one of the boys bellowed nearly pushing his friend out of the way.

"You mean the one with the ponytail and green eyes? Yeah she's nice," the second boy piped in.

"Wait that's the Uchiha girl that was in my class at the Academy," the third boy observed, "I wouldn't mess with her she's pretty tough."

"Ah c'mon how tough can a small fry like her be?" teased the first boy. He walked away from his friends and began approaching Sadashi from behind. The two other boys looked on anxiously seeing what he was going to do.

Sadashi was distracted and looking at the various weapons that might be useful for future missions. While she was distracted, the boy snuck up behind her and smacked her rear-end. Startled and offended Sadashi whipped around and punched the offender square in the nose sending him flying out the front door. The boy cried in terror and grabbed his bloody nose.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COPPING A FEEL ON ME YOU PERVERT!?" Sadashi hollered in protest.

Sasuke quickly turned around and gawked at his daughter. All the onlookers in the store turned and stared at the scene taking place in front of them. The two other boys came running to their friend and knelt next to him. Sadashi was livid and the boys stared at her in terror not expecting her strength. Sadashi then narrowed her gaze at the group of boys and summoned chakra to her fist making it glow blue.

"Forget this let's get out of here!" the boy with the bloody nose yelled.

"Yeah I'm with you!" one of the other boys agreed.

"I told you to leave her alone!" the third boy chided.

The three boys ran off never planning to mess with Sadashi again.

"Yeah you better run!" Sadashi called and scoffed, "The nerve of some people."

Sadashi turned around and found her father staring at her disapprovingly. She quickly looked away from his intimidating gaze.

"Dad, I…I –" Sadashi stuttered.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled. Sadashi looked at her father confused.

"It's okay," Sasuke reassured, "At least now I know I don't have to worry about boys messing with you."

Sadashi laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I uh…" Sadashi stammered.

"I bought your things now let's go home," Sasuke interrupted and began walking out of the store.

 _Always so abrupt_ , Sadashi complained internally and began following Sasuke.

As she was walking out the store, Sadashi noticed some other boys in the shop gawking at her. She glared at them intimidatingly and they quickly looked away. She smirked and followed her father home.

The following morning, the three teammates met at the front gates of Konoha and departed on their mission.

 **Translation:**

 **Ohayou gozaimasu – good morning (formal)**

 **Ohayou – good morning (informal)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has some graphic fighting scenes and content so reader discretion is advised.**

 **I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 5

The girls had long left the road and were now soaring through the trees north of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"We're getting close to the target location," Sadashi noted, "Himawari, activate your Byakugan and check the surrounding area for Sound Ninja."

"Right," Himawari agreed and placed two fingers in front of her face to focus her chakra.

"Byakugan!" Himawari cried as her eyes turned white and the veins around eyes became prominent.

"I see three Sound Ninja straight ahead in two hundred meters. Prepare yourselves," Himawari warned.

Sadashi drew her sword, Temako gripped her fan, and Himawari drew her kunai. Suddenly a barrage of shuriken and kunai came raining down from the upper tree line. Temako immediately jumped to the front opening her fan to reveal the first moon. With a strong sweep she deflected the ninja tools sending them straight back to the source. A cry of pain was heard.

"One of them just went down," Himawari confirmed, "I can't read his chakra so he should be dead."

Team 7 landed on the ground and stood in a tight circle back to back waiting for the next opponent. As expected, they didn't have trouble taking out the remaining Sound Ninja but they were still tired and running low on chakra. Though before they could relax, a bigger, more frightening Sound ninja appeared out of the tree line covered in old battle scars and wielding a chokutō like Sadashi. Though his sword was considerably longer and wider than her sword.

 _This guy must have a similar fighting style to me_ , Sadashi pondered internally, _I'll have to be careful when approaching him_.

Sadashi made a fighting stance with her sword out front waiting for the Sound Ninja to make his first move. Temako stood behind her to cover Sadashi's back while Himawari had her back to her teammates constantly scanning the area with her Byakugan. The Sound Ninja just continued to stare Sadashi down and smirk sadistically. Tired of waiting, Sadashi ran forward and engaged the ninja. He easily blocked her attack with his own sword and kicked her in the chest sending her flying and landing roughly in the dirt.

"Sadashi-chan, are you okay?" Temako worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Sadashi replied as she rolled over into a sitting position and wiped her bloody lip.

"Keep searching the area Himawari," Temako instructed, "I'll try engaging this guy next."

Himawari simply nodded as Temako opened her fan to the second moon.

"Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade," Temako cried as she waved her fan back and forth creating several blades of wind towards the Sound Ninja.

The enemy ninja easily dodged and sent several shuriken flying towards Temako. With another sweep of her fan, she deflected the shuriken back towards the Sound Ninja though he deflected them with his sword in the direction of Himawari who was distracted looking for nearby enemies.

"Himawari look out!" Sadashi yelled.

Himawari turned around with her kunai in hand and blocked each of the shuriken.

"My turn," Himawari smirked and leaped forward ready to strike his chakra points. Yet again, he deflected her attack and kicked her in the chest causing to land on top of Sadashi. The girls rolled together and landed in a nasty tangle of limbs.

"Ugh this isn't working!" Sadashi grunted and the Sound Ninja simply laughed at them. The two girls detangled themselves while Temako began thinking.

 _We need to try a different approach_ , Temako thought. She glanced over at her teammates and noticed them standing next to each other and hatched a plan.

"Himawari-chan, Sadashi-chan, we need to use the Demon Wind Shuriken formation," Temako shouted.

"Do you think it would work?" Sadashi questioned.

"It's worth trying," Temako responded.

Sadashi nodded and glanced at Himawari who nodded back in understanding.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Himawari cried and created five clones.

The five Himawari clones ran forward and attacked the Sound Ninja all at once. The Sound Ninja easily deflected the clones but without him noticing, the real Himawari turned herself into a demon wind shuriken which was picked up by Sadashi.

Sadashi expanded the shuriken and posed as if ready to throw it. All but one of Himawari's clones disappeared.

"Ha ha ha, you think a shuriken will be able to stop me, brat? I'm invincible! Just look at how tired you are already," the Sound Ninja mocked.

"I may be tired but my team and I still have tricks up our sleeves," Sadashi replied confidently.

"Give it to him, Sadashi!" the Himawari clone cheered.

Sadashi threw the demon wind shuriken with as much force as she could muster giving it a strong spin. The Sound Ninja was unfazed and easily ducked under the shuriken.

"Pretty lame trick! You missed!" the Sound Ninja scoffed.

Sadashi simply smirked the trademark Uchiha smirk and chuckled.

"Now Himawari!" Sadashi signaled.

The demon wind shuriken suddenly went up in smoke and transformed into the real Himawari catching the enemy ninja off-guard. He turned around quickly facing Himawari to try and deflect her attack though he was too slow. With her Byakugan activated, she precisely and powerfully struck the Sound Ninja at the chakra point over his heart causing him to keel over and cough up blood. Himawari then did a back flip off of the Sound Ninja's shoulders and landed gracefully in a crouching position.

"Now Temako!" Himawari signaled.

Temako opened her fan revealing all three moons and called out her most powerful attack, "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

With a powerful sweep from her fan, a gale of air currents sucked up the Sound Ninja into the center of a vortex causing him to be shredded by all the invisible blades within the vortex. Temako made sure to carefully control her chakra to keep the vortex active until the enemy ninja was dead.

Temako then released he vortex causing the Sound Ninja's limp body to hit the ground roughly. Temako smirked, pleased with the strength of her signature attack she learned from her mother.

Suddenly, the body of the Sound Ninja turned into earth and crumbled into dust.

The three girls were alarmed and Temako questioned aloud, "A clone?"

"Wait a minute," Temako began thinking internally, "If his clone was made of earth, then he must be an Earth Style user, which means he could be hiding…"

Temako gasped and shouted, "Get off the ground!"

"What?" Himawari questioned until the ground began rumbling underneath her.

"Himawari look out!" Sadashi warned.

The Sound Ninja abruptly emerged from underground and grabbed Himawari's ankle sending them both flying high into the air. Thrashing her around like a ragdoll, her ankle bent in a grotesque way causing Himawari to scream in pain. The Sound Ninja then hurled her back to the ground causing her to land painfully on the same bad ankle.

"Himawari-chan!" Temako cried in horror.

Sadashi nearly lost it seeing the state of her friend, but quickly composed herself and called to Temako,

"Temako, Fire Fan formation!"

Temako looked at Sadashi in a daze then nodded in understanding regaining her composure. She entered a stance ready to swing her fan with all three moons exposed.

Sadashi then began forming hand seals: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sadashi exclaimed and sent a raging burst of flame towards the Sound Ninja.

Temako gripped her fan and exclaimed, "Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu!" while strongly sweeping the fan towards the flames.

The wind forced the fire to spin within the maelstrom causing the flames to approach the enemy ninja faster and hotter than ever. The Sound Ninja couldn't dodge this attack and was hit with the full force of Sadashi and Temako's combo attack.

"That will keep him down for now," Sadashi said.

Temako and Sadashi quickly ran to Himawari and tried to help her stand up. She immediately cried out as soon as she put pressure on her mangled ankle.

"AHH! Stop! I think my ankle is broken!" Himawari cried.

"Let me take a look," Sadashi ordered.

Temako and Sadashi carefully placed Himawari in a sitting position on the ground and Sadashi began examining her teammate's ankle furrowing her brows in concentration. She carefully prodded around the swollen ankle causing Himawari to wince in pain. Sadashi's hands began to glow green using the Mystical Palm Technique and hovered over Himawari's damaged ankle.

"Don't waste your chakra, Sadashi-chan," Himawari whimpered in pain, "you need to get back to the fight and finish that Sound Ninja."

Sadashi looked at her teammate incredulously, "Don't be ridiculous, this is my job as the medic of the team."

"No! You and Temako have to keep fighting! We have a mission to complete!" Himawari protested.

"We can't leave you sitting here like this! You're defenseless in your condition," Sadashi continued to argue.

"She's right Sadashi-chan, you have to stay and fight. I'll take Himawari back to Konoha," Temako intervened.

"Temako!" Sadashi objected.

"No she's right! You are the most capable of beating this guy by yourself and you can't afford to waste any more chakra. You've used too much already."

"But Konoha is too far and Himawari can't even walk! You can't carry her that distance and how would you be able to defend yourself with a cripple on your back?"

"Watch it now!" Himawari butted in almost amusingly.

"We'll manage Sadashi-chan," Temako reaffirmed, "Right now you need to focus on finishing the mission. We'll make sure to send reinforcements for you as soon as we make it back to Konoha."

"At least let me provide you with transportation," Sadashi insisted and deactivated the healing jutsu. She bit her left thumb and weaved the signs: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sadashi cried and slammed her left hand into the ground causing her to summon a massive hawk.

"Garuda," Sadashi instructed the hawk, "bring Temako and Himawari back to Konoha. You can drop them off at the front gates then you are dismissed."

Garuda nodded and lowered himself to the ground. Sadashi and Temako carefully lifted Himawari and gently placed her on Garuda's back. Temako crawled onto the hawks' back behind Himawari. The three teammates share a concerned look.

"Be careful you two," Sadashi pleaded.

"We will," Temako smiled.

"Now show him what Team 7 is made of!" Himawari cheered.

Sadashi smiled and nodded. Garuda then expanded his massive wings and took off into the sky. Himawari and Temako nervously gripped the hawk's feathers. Sadashi watched Garuda and her friends fly away until she heard the Sound Ninja beginning to stir behind her.

"Hey asshole! Still recovering from those burns?" Sadashi mocked and drew her sword.

The Sound Ninja growled and drew his own sword ignoring the pain of his red, peeling skin. Sadashi readied herself and moved into a fighting stance with her chokutō in front of her. The Sound Ninja furiously charged forward engaging Sadashi.

Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set. Sadashi still gripped her sword tightly and didn't let down her guard for a moment despite her heavy breathing and tired body.

"You've got a lot of fire in you kid," the Sound Ninja, "it's almost a shame that I have to kill you."

Sadashi chuckled and smirked, "Your flattery is appreciated but I won't be fooled. I'll still defeat you."

"If you have the stamina to keep going," the Sound Ninja taunted.

"I have more than enough stamina to take you on!" Sadashi charged and swung her sword wildly letting her anger get the best of her.

The Sound Ninja used this to his advantage and found an opening to knock her sword out of her hand. The chokutō landed several yards away and planted itself into the ground. Sadashi quickly drew her kunai.

 _I'm really low on chakra and running out of energy fast. I need to finish this guy now!_ Sadashi thought internally.

Sadashi used her kunai to block the Sound Ninja's attack and quickly punched him in the solar plexus. The Sound Ninja faltered for a second and Sadashi used the brief opening to jump and perform an aerial attack.

 _Now's my chance to finish him!_ Sadashi thought confidently.

Before she could get behind the Sound Ninja and cut his throat, he read her attack and sliced through her left thigh leaving a deep gash.

Sadashi screamed in pain causing her to lose focus and the Sound Ninja kicked her in the chest sending her flying into the tree line.

Sadashi landed on her back dropping the kunai just out of her reach. She coughed blood and struggled to sit up. She gripped her wounded leg painfully and slowly turned her gaze towards the injury.

The wound was a clean cut through several layers of skin, her muscles, and down to the bone. Sadashi nearly fainted seeing so much blood oozing from the wound and tried to keep pressure on it.

The Sound Ninja began advancing towards her and Sadashi quickly searched for her kunai spotting a few feet away. Still gripping her wound, Sadashi rolled onto her stomach and crawled towards her kunai grunting in pain. Just before she could grab the kunai, the Sound Ninja came up behind her and roughly stepped on her wound also breaking her fingers.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sadashi screeched in pain barely able to suppress her tears.

"Aww, that hurts doesn't it?" the Sound Ninja teased.

Sadashi turns her head and glares at him unable to form words from the pain. That's when the Sound Ninja noticed the paper fan printed on the back of her shirt.

"Wait, you're an Uchiha brat? Ha! You must be Sasuke's daughter that I've heard so much about."

Sadashi's eyes widened upon hearing her father's name.

"That's right," the Sound Ninja continued, "Lord Orochimaru would love to get revenge on your father for all the shit he pulled years ago when he was about your age actually. And I can't think of a better revenge than killing his own offspring."

The Sound Ninja licked his lips pervertedly.

"Maybe I'll even have my way with you. You are quite easy on the eyes."

Sadashi gave the Sound Ninja the most hate filled glare she could muster and growled "I'm going to kill you."

The Sound Ninja put more pressure on her wound causing Sadashi to grit her teeth yet she refused to spill her tears.

"Now that wasn't very nice. I think I'll just kill you now and save myself some trouble for later."

The Sound Ninja raised his sword over Sadashi and brought the sword down to her heart. Before the blade could pierce Sadashi's body, a black figure suddenly emerged from the trees and stabbed the Sound Ninja through the chest with a chokutō similar to Sadashi's. She recognized the sword and figure immediately.

"Dad?" Sadashi whispered.

Sasuke glanced back at his daughter and held her stunned gaze.

 **Author Note:**

 **Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu** **was a jutsu I made up for the story. Basically by sweeping her fan and manipulating her chakra, Temako forms a powerful vortex of wind that when combined with Sadashi's fire jutsus causes the flames to burn hotter creating a strong combination attack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has graphic fighting scenes and death so reader discretion is advised.**

 **I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 6

Temako and Himawari arrived at Konoha within an hour and stopped at the front gate. Garuda gently lowered his body and Temako helped Himawari down placing a supportive arm around her waist.

"Thank you for your help, Garuda," Temako said, "you are dismissed."

Garuda nodded and flew away. Temako and Himawari headed through the front gates towards the hospital. As they were walking through town, they came across Hinata.

"Momma!" Himawari cried.

Hinata turned towards the sound of her daughter and was stunned to see her daughter and teammate back so soon.

"Himawari, what happened? Why are you and Temako back so soon?" Hinata interrogated.

"We think she broke her ankle while fighting a Sound Ninja and I'm taking her to the hospital to see Sakura-sama," Temako replied.

"Sound Ninja? Where's Sadashi-chan?" Hinata asked frantically worried for her third student.

"She's still fighting. We told her we'd send reinforcements when we made it back to Konoha," Himawari answered.

"I'll take Himawari to the hospital," Hinata instructed and took Himawari in her arms, "You find Sasuke-kun and tell him what's going on."

Temako nodded and ran to the ANBU headquarters where she assumed she would find Sasuke. She found him right as he was leaving the building about to head home.

"Sasuke-sama!" Temako shouted before Sasuke could leave.

Sasuke turned towards the girl's voice and his eyes widened upon seeing his daughter's teammate.

"Temako? What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Himawari got really hurt," Temako paused to catch her breath then continued, "so I brought her back home," Temako took another deep breath, "and Sadashi is still fighting."

"You left her!" Sasuke was livid.

"She wanted us to!" Temako defended and bowed respectfully, "Please, sir, you need to help her!"

Sasuke adjusted his cloak and attached his sword to his waist once again.

"I'll go to Sadashi. Send Sarada and Tsunade," Sasuke instructed and ran off. He figured their assistance would be needed after he and Sarada finished off the enemy.

"Yes sir! As soon as I catch my breath," Temako confirmed as she took a minute to breathe then ran to the Uchiha compound to find Sarada first.

Sadashi was in shock and stared at her father unbelieving that he had come to save her. The Sound Ninja suddenly disappeared with a poof and used a substitution jutsu to replace himself with a log. The actual Sound Ninja stood close to the tree line clutching his chest recovering from Sasuke's attack. Irritated, Sasuke quickly removed his sword from the log and faced the enemy with deadly intent.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I never expected to be this lucky," the Sound Ninja spoke to Sasuke arrogantly, "Lord Orochimaru will be most pleased if I dispose of you for him."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze and raised his sword to eye level.

"You've threatened my home and attempted to kill my youngest daughter," Sasuke articulated, "for that alone I could kill you."

Sasuke then gripped his sword tighter and gritted his teeth, "But hearing the disgusting things you were saying to her just minutes ago," Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "your death will be slow and painful!"

Sadashi gasped at her father's words and stared wide-eyed as her father ran forward and engaged the Sound Ninja in a heated battle. Sadashi couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched her father gracefully engage his opponent with such carefully placed footwork and expert kenjutsu techniques. Despite the fact that she learned kenjutsu from Sasuke, Sadashi had never actually seen her father show the full extent of his skill.

"Sadashi," Sasuke's firm voice broke Sadashi from her thoughts, "can you heal your injuries?"

"Uh, possibly," Sadashi answered shakily. She was still dazed from the event happening before her.

"It depends if I have enough chakra to heal the wound on my leg," Sadashi replied more confidently this time.

"Heal your leg as best as you can," Sasuke reassured, "I'll take care of this."

Sadashi nodded and her hands glowed green as Sasuke continued fighting the Sound Ninja. Sadashi hovered her glowing hands over the gash in her leg but she couldn't sustain the healing jutsu for too long.

 _I used most of my chakra in my fight with the Sound Ninja. I don't have enough to heal my leg and I'm worried my femoral artery might be severed. I'm losing too much blood!_ Sadashi panicked internally.

Sadashi went into first aid mode and tried to find materials to make a tourniquet. She removed the rope belt from around her waist and wound it around her thigh twice for good measure and tied it securely above her wound. She then ripped fabric from her pants below the knee and wrapped the fabric around her wound to serve as a make shift bandage. She tied the knot of the fabric tightly and whimpered from the pain.

Sasuke briefly glanced back at Sadashi concerned. The brief distraction allowed the Sound Ninja an opportunity to strike Sasuke and stabbed him through the heart. Sasuke coughed blood and dropped his sword. The Sound Ninja roughly pulled the sword out of Sasuke's chest causing Sasuke to grunt and collapse.

Sadashi stared in horror and screamed, "DAAAAD!"

Sadashi attempted to stand but collapsed immediately when she put pressure on her wounded leg.

"Dad!" Sadashi cried as she began crawling to Sasuke dragging her bad leg behind her.

The Sound Ninja stood off to the side to regain himself and smiled wickedly at the scene playing out before him.

"Dad," Sadashi called out in a strangled voice as she continued crawling towards her dying father. As she reached Sasuke's body, she pushed herself into a sitting position and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy?" Sadashi barely whispered and began crying, "Don't leave me Daddy!"

Sadashi allowed her tears to fall and raised her other hand over Sasuke's heart and began healing his wound with the Mystical Palm Technique. She struggled to maintain the jutsu due to her low amount of chakra.

Sasuke groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sadashi," Sasuke spoke hoarsely, "don't waste your chakra. You still need to defeat this guy."

"It's okay, Daddy, I've got this!" Sadashi sobbed and complained inwardly at her weak sounding voice.

Sasuke looked at his daughter's tear stained face and came to a realization, "Sadashi, my strong girl," Sasuke rasped, "I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

Sadashi sniffled and spoke hoarsely, "Shinobi Rule 25: A shinobi must never show their tears."

Fresh tears fell from the girl's eyes as she continued, "Guess I let you down, Daddy."

Sasuke released her hand and gently poked her forehead causing Sadashi to briefly cease crying.

"You have never let me down." Sasuke reassured, "You're an Uchiha and my clan's blood flows through you. Now kick that bastard's ass."

Sadashi wiped her face and nodded composing herself. She extinguished the healing jutsu and noticed her father's discarded sword within arm's reach. She grabbed the hilt and slowly wobbled to her feet wincing at the pain in her leg.

 _Man, I didn't realize how much heavier Daddy's sword was. But I have to look past the pain in my leg and hand if I'm going to beat this guy!_

"Is the little girl done crying over her daddy?" the Sound Ninja taunted, interrupting Sadashi from her thoughts.

Sadashi slightly raised her head and began trembling with anger. A new sensation began flowing through her as she felt an immense amount of chakra being sent towards her eyes. There was a brief burning sensation behind her eyes and suddenly her vision went red.

Sadashi snapped her chin up looking her enemy in the eye with murderous intent. Her normally bright green eyes reflected the legendary kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan for the first time with all three tomoe present.

"Sharingan?!" the Sound Ninja slightly whimpered. He cowered away from Sadashi due to her intense gaze.

Sadashi crouched into a fighting stance with the sword raised. With a battle cry, she sprinted forward and leaped into the air clashing swords with her opponent. Having a newfound sense of energy and strength, Sadashi engaged her opponent in an intense battle feeling herself grow stronger and faster with each passing moment.

 _There's something different about her now._ The Sound Ninja pondered internally. _More drive, more anger…could it be that Sharingan?_

Sadashi's drive to defeat her opponent continued to give her strength and speed making it impossible for the Sound Ninja to keep up with her.

 _So this is the power of the Uchiha family._ Sadashi thought internally. _It's allowing me to predict his movements and counter them before he can counter mine. I can also feel myself gaining strength and speed. I hope you're watching, Daddy._

Before the Sound Ninja could look away, Sadashi locked eyes with her opponent and trapped him in a genjutsu. He began to hallucinate that he was surrounded by water and screamed frantically. His mouth filled with water as he tried to swim towards the surface of the water that grew further and further away. He clutched his throat struggling to breathe.

 _Drowning is what you fear most huh?_ The Sound Ninja heard the young Uchiha's voice in his head. _I'll make you drown in your own blood!_

Sadashi smirked knowing that she had her opponent petrified with fear and quickly formed the Chidori seals. She dropped her father's sword knowing that the Sound Ninja wasn't going to try attacking her now.

"Chidori!" Sadashi cried.

She felt the lightning chakra discharge from her palm but decided to take it a step further, testing her limits. She focused her chakra more acutely making the lightning jutsu more powerful and sharper. This caused the lightning to change color from white to blue.

Sadashi screamed at the top of her lungs, "CHIDORI: LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Sadashi angled her hand level to her opponent's chest and sent it flying towards his heart.

"SHANNARO!" Sadashi screamed her mother's trademark phrase and plunged her hand through her opponent's chest.

Her hand emerged from the Sound Ninja's back, clenching his still pumping heart. The Sound Ninja coughed blood with a few droplets splattering on Sadashi's face. The color of the blood matched the color of her Sharingan. With a grunt, Sadashi removed her arm from her opponent's chest still gripping the heart and the corpse hit the ground with a thud.

Sadashi panted heavily and felt her Sharingan fade, her eyes returning to their regular shade of green. She looked down at her blood stained arm and saw it was completely red up to the elbow. She was also still clutching the heart and tossed it aside weakly.

Sadashi began feeling the effects from her battle and barely stayed on her feet. Her head grew fuzzy and light headed knowing she was out of chakra and continuously losing blood. Her vision went black as her body became heavy as lead and fell to the ground. Before she lost consciousness, she heard a girl's voice calling her name.

 **Translation:**

 **Kenjutsu –** _ **literally meaning:**_ **sword technique**

 **Tomoe – a Japanese abstract shape, usually used as a necklace, (i.e. a swirl) that resembles a comma or the usual form of magatama; they form the pattern of the Sharingan**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 7

Sarada and Tsunade ran through the tree line and came across the bloody scene.

"Sadashi!" Sarada cried once more and ran to her younger sister's side. Sadashi fell onto her right side when she hit the ground giving Sarada a clear view of her leg wound as well as the bloody arm she used to impale her enemy.

Tsunade ran over to Sasuke's side and began treating any wounds she could. Sarada took out her medical supplies and began making a proper tourniquet for Sadashi. She had to wipe tears from her eyes in order to properly see her sister's injuries.

Sarada began to feel guilty for the fight they had before Sadashi left on her mission. Even though she knew Sadashi was wrong for attacking Boruto and she needed to intervene, she should have tried to patch things up with her sister before she left on her mission. Now Sadashi lay before her barely clinging to life.

"I'm so sorry, Sadashi. I shouldn't have been so hard on you the other day. Even though it was wrong for you to attack Boruto I didn't need to be so rude to you. Please forgive me," Sarada cried as she treated Sadashi's leg wound.

"Sarada!" Tsunade yelled.

Sarada quickly lifted her head and looked at Tsunade.

"I know this is hard for you but you need to focus. How else are you going to save Sadashi?" Tsunade scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Sarada wiped her face, and responded to Lady Tsunade more confidently, "We need to get them back to Konoha so they can receive proper treatment."

"I agree. Can you carry Sadashi?" Tsunade asked.

Sarada nodded and gathered Sadashi in her arms clutching her unconscious sister to her chest. Tsunade moved to put Sasuke on her back and easily stood back up. Sarada stared wide-eyed forgetting that despite Tsunade's age she was still incredibly strong.

"Let's go." Tsunade demanded.

Sarada nodded once again and the two kunoichi leapt into the trees and headed back to Konoha. Sarada glanced down at Sadashi's face seeing all her cuts and bruises up close for the first time and whispered to herself,

"Hang in there Sadashi. You too Papa."

Tsunade and Sarada burst through the doors of Konoha hospital with Sadashi and Sasuke each on a gurney.

"Get out the way! Clear a room we have two critical patients coming through!" Tsunade commanded and the surrounding nurses and doctors quickly obeyed.

Sakura was in a nearby room healing Himawari's ankle when she heard all the commotion.

"What's going on?" Sakura inquired and turned towards the noise. When she saw her husband and youngest daughter roll past her on the gurneys her face drained of color.

"Sadashi-chan?" Himawari asked worriedly seeing her best friend pass the room as well. Hinata put her arm around Himawari's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze.

"Sakura! We need you in Critical Care!" Tsunade yelled whenever she saw Sakura.

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan. Go look after Sasuke-kun and Sadashi-chan," Hinata reassured.

Sakura nodded and quickly notified the nurse to come in and finish treating Himawari. Sakura ran down the hallway to the Critical Care Unit and nearly collapsed when she saw the situation at hand. Sadashi had a deep wound in her left thigh that was bleeding profusely. The fingers on her left hand were broken and mangled. A nurse was putting a proper tourniquet on her leg while Shizune was using medical ninjutsu to keep the bleeding under control until she could be brought into surgery. The other nurses and doctors in the room were preparing for surgery.

Then Sakura looked over at Sasuke and began crying. He was barely clinging to life with a gaping wound in his chest and his breathing was becoming shallower by the minute. The nurses and doctors moved quickly to get Sasuke hooked up to the life support machines.

"Mom," a voice called out to Sakura. Sakura came out of her daze and saw Sarada standing in front of her.

"Mom, I know this is hard but we need your help," Sarada pleaded.

Sakura nodded, wiped her tears away, and ran forward to Sasuke's table to try and help.

Once Sadashi had come out of surgery, she was stabilized and brought to a room. She had been cleaned up and was covered in bandages from head to toe. Her broken hand was put in a cast and her leg wound had been stitched and wrapped up tightly. She had also been changed into a hospital gown while she was being treated.

Sarada was sitting next to her sister's bed listening to the sounds of the heart monitor and IV machine and watching Sadashi breathe steadily. Her long black hair had been taken out of the ponytail and was spread beautifully around her head on the pillow. Sakura entered the room and felt reassured seeing Sadashi resting peacefully.

"How's Papa doing?" Sarada inquired.

"He's being treated right now. He's very critical and it may be awhile before he wakes up after he's stabilized," Sakura answered as calmly as she could.

"I wish there was something I could do," Sarada spoke quietly.

Sakura put her hands on Sarada's shoulders and looked down at Sadashi.

"All we can do is wait. Your father and sister have to do their part now and fight to stay alive. They're both strong and will pull through," Sakura reassured.

Sarada nodded and continued to watch over her younger sister while also praying for her father's recovery.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is all flashbacks of Sadashi's childhood which is why the text is in italics.**

 **I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 8

 _Sadashi idolized her father. He was a strong tower that protected her and the rest of the village from any potential danger. He always made her feel loved whenever he came home from missions. She had trouble telling him goodbye when he left for another mission but always smiled knowing he would comeback someday._

 _Sadashi entered the Ninja Academy at six years old along with her best friend Himawari Uzumaki. On the first day of class her teacher called each of the students down to the front to introduce themselves, and to tell the class one thing about themselves. Whenever it was Sadashi's turn, she practically skipped to the front and stated loudly, and confidently "My name is Sadashi Uchiha, and my dream is to be a great shinobi like my daddy!"_

" _That's a wonderful goal to have! With hard work I'll bet you'll even be able to surpass your father," the teacher replied kindly to encourage Sadashi._

 _Sadashi smiled happily and nearly skipped back to her seat next to Himawari. The teacher then called Himawari to the front of the class to introduce herself and tell the class her goals. As Himawari walked to the front of the classroom, Sadashi glanced around the room and locked eyes with a girl who had black eyes and blonde hair styled into high pigtails. Sadashi smiled kindly at the girl causing her to return the smile._

 _A few years pass at the Academy and Sadashi is nine years old. The class was getting a test back and Sadashi was anxious to see her grade since she studied hard. She wanted to know if she did well. Sure enough she made a 95-A on the test and Sadashi beamed proudly. She glanced over at the blonde pigtailed girl, whose name she could never remember, curious to see what she made and was stunned to find that the girl made a 102-A. The girl didn't seem to care and just placed the test inside her backpack. Sadashi couldn't believe this girl wasn't more excited to consistently make the highest grades in the class. Sadashi had been trying to outperform this girl since they started at the Academy. No matter how much Sadashi studied, she could never beat her when it came to grades. Sadashi simply pouted and mentally noted that she needed to study even harder. Himawari was happy to see she made an 85-B on the test, then she glanced over and saw the 95-A on Sadashi's paper and the 102-A on the other girl's paper. She sighed and rested her head on her arms._

 _Taijutsu Class was held outside that day and Himawari and just finished her match with a fellow classmate. The boy was comedically spread-eagled on the ground, depleted of chakra. Himawari deactivated her Byakugan and punched her fist in the air, proud of her victory._

" _Just what I would expect from the daughter of Lord Seventh and Lady Hinata," the teacher laughed. Himawari giggled and helped her opponent stand up._

" _Next pair: Temako Nara and Sadashi Uchiha," the teacher read off of her clipboard._

 _The two girls stepped forward and stared each other down intently. Sadashi always practiced taijutsu with her sister Sarada, and felt confident she could win. The two girls formed the Seal of Confrontation and began their fight. The fight went by quickly and Sadashi was the winner. The girl appeared to have no training in hand-to-hand combat and was about to walk off when the teacher fussed. "Hey you two there's an etiquette to Traditional Shinobi Sparring and you need to form the Seal of Reconciliation. That means you have to link your fingers together in a show of friendship_ _._ _"_

 _The girls looked at each other and begrudgingly linked their fingers._

 _The school day ended and Sadashi was on her way home when she heard someone shouting for her. She turned and saw that it was the pigtailed girl who called out to her,_

" _Hey wait!"_

 _The girl ran up to Sadashi and continued, "Can I ask you something?"_

 _Sadashi looked at the girl puzzled and asked, "Yeah what do you want?"_

 _The girl didn't appreciate Sadashi's rude tone but quickly got over it and said, "I was wondering if you and I could be sparring partners. You're obviously the best in our class at taijutsu and ninjutsu and I was wondering if you could give me tips."_

 _Sadashi was taken aback but flattered nonetheless. She smiled, "Yeah that would be fun! Though you need to tell me how make perfect scores on every test."_

" _Oh well, I never study. I've just always made good grades," the girl answered simply._

 _Sadashi was dumbfounded and a twinge of jealousy coursed through her veins._

' _I study all the time…' Sadashi griped internally._

 _The girl giggled pulling Sadashi from her thoughts._

" _I'm sorry that sounded really arrogant but I can help you out. My name is Temako Nara," Temako offered her hand politely._

 _Sadashi smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Sadashi Uchiha."_

 _Sadashi was staying over at the Uzumaki house to play with Himawari when she heard a familiar voice approach. Her father entered the household to meet Uncle Naruto to presumably talk about information he acquired in his most recent mission. Sadashi hadn't seen her father since before she started at the Academy four years ago and was overcome with joy to see him. She ran out of Himawari's room and sprinted to where she heard her father's voice. She saw him as he was entering Naruto's office._

" _Daddy!" Sadashi called to Sasuke though Naruto had already shut the door to his office neither having seen nor heard her._

" _Daddy?" Sadashi asked quietly this time and her face fell. She slumped her shoulders and walked back to Himawari's room sadly._

 _Sadashi went home the next day still upset about her encounter, or lack of one, with her father the previous day. Sarada noticed her sister's glum exterior and spoke happily, "Hey, how about I teach you a new jutsu?"_

" _Really? What kind of jutsu?" Sadashi inquired._

" _It's the signature jutsu of our clan. Come with me and I'll show you," Sarada cheered and began walking out the door. Sadashi eagerly followed her sister._

 _Both sisters stood at the edge of a pier near their house. Sarada began weaving hand signs and Sadashi watched carefully._

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sarada cried as a massive ball of fire emitted from her mouth._

 _Sadashi cowered back startled by the unexpected burst of fire. She was intrigued to learn the jutsu now though._

" _Now you try. Did you catch all the hand signs?" Sarada asked politely._

 _Sadashi nodded and stepped forward. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began building_ _her_ _chakra in her chest imagining it taking the form of a roaring flame. When she felt ready she made the necessary hand signs and inhaled deeply._

 _Sadashi cried, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

 _Sadashi expelled her chakra expecting a massive fireball to emerge. Instead she was greeted with a fireball that was no larger than a sushi roll. Sadashi groaned and slumped her shoulders disappointed._

 _Sarada laughed and placed an encouraging hand on her sister's back._

" _It's okay, little sister. I also had trouble when I was first learning this jutsu. Keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it," Sarada encouraged._

 _Sadashi looked at Sarada and smiled grateful to be bonding with her older sister. She couldn't help but wish that it was her father teaching her this technique though._

 _By the end of the week she felt she had mastered the jutsu. Now she couldn't wait to show her family what she had accomplished. She even convinced her father to watch her wanting to show him how much she had improved since he had been gone._

 _The Uchiha family stood on the pier anxiously waiting for Sadashi._

 _Sadashi took a deep breath and focused on her chakra. She weaved the hand signs and cried, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

 _Sadashi released her chakra and formed a massive ball of fire that nearly engulfed the entire lake. Sadashi nearly collapsed from the overuse of chakra, but caught herself just in time._

" _That was incredible sweetie!" her mother cheered and hugged her youngest child._

" _I'm so proud of you little sis!" Sarada praised._

 _Sadashi looked at her mother and waited for his response with bated breath. Her father stepped forward and gently placed his hand on Sadashi's head and mussed her hair._

 _Her father smiled proudly and boasted, "That's my girl."_

 _Sadashi looked into her father's eyes and saw how genuinely proud he was of her. She was so moved she had to keep herself from crying but instead clutched her mother even tighter._

 _Sadashi was spending her afternoon training with her best friends Himawari and Temako. They had been fighting each other for a few hours and decided to sit down and take a water break. The three girls sat back to back in a triangle shape._

 _Himawari took a sip from her water bottle and spoke happily, "I hope we are placed on a Genin team together."_

" _Yeah, I'd like that," Temako agreed._

" _I wouldn't want it any other way," Sadashi affirmed._

 _Sadashi was now eleven years old and had managed to pass the graduation exam meaning she was to graduate a year earlier than her other classmates._

" _Daddy, I passed the graduation exam a year early! I get to be a genin before everyone else in my class!" Sadashi exclaimed._

 _He smiled proudly and said, "I knew you could."_

 _Her mother was listening to their conversation and butted in, "Maybe you'll surpass me and your father someday."_

 _Sadashi giggled happily then addressed her father, "So can you make it to the graduation, Daddy?"_

" _I'll try to if my mission will allow it," he answered honestly._

 _Sadashi nodded in understanding and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He hugged her back._

 _The day of graduation came and Sadashi looked amongst the crowd of people for her family. She found her mom and Sarada but her dad was not there. Sadashi frowned and walked on stage when she heard her name to receive her forehead protector._

 _All the graduates were later placed on their genin teams though Sadashi did not get placed on a team. In fact she was the only genin not assigned to a team. Sadashi approached the teacher after everyone was dismissed and asked about it. She was redirected to the Hokage's office. She walked into Uncle Naruto's office and saw her mother there as well._

" _Mom?" Sadashi asked confused._

" _Come sit, Honey. The Hokage has great news for you," mom said happily._

 _Sadashi sat in the chair next to her mother and waited for Uncle Naruto's response._

" _Sadashi, I'm sure you're wondering why you weren't assigned to a genin team," Uncle Naruto said._

 _Sadashi nodded in reply._

 _He continued, "Well there's a reason for that. Due to your unique skill as a shinobi and the bonds our two families have shared, your assignment to a team will be postponed until both my daughter Himawari and Temako Nara graduate this upcoming year. The three of you have compatible fighting styles and would be very effective as a team. That is why I put in a request for you not to be assigned to a team this year."_

 _Sadashi was genuinely surprised but excited that she was going to be placed on a team with her two best friends._

" _It was your father's request," mom explained cheerfully._

 _They expected Sadashi to be elated but instead she hung her head and clenched her fists._

" _His request?" Sadashi monotoned then looked at mom and yelled, "Then why didn't he come to my graduation or train me during my time at the Academy? You, Sarada, and my teachers did. Why would he care all of a sudden?!"_

" _Sadashi that's a terrible thing to say!"_

" _But I'm not wrong!" Sadashi screamed back at her mom, "I'm out of here."_

 _Sadashi was so mad she stormed out of the Hokage's office and down the hallway. She was followed when suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist and turn her around roughly. She was now facing her mother, who was livid._

" _Quit acting like that! What's gotten into you?"_

" _Let go of me!" Sadashi yelled and felt the grip on her wrist loosen._

 _Sadashi didn't try to run but instead took a deep, calming breath._

" _I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that especially in front of Uncle_ _Naruto. I'm just really upset with daddy right now," Sadashi calmly explained._

 _Her mother's face fell and she kneeled in front of Sadashi to look eye to eye with her._

" _I know, Honey. Your father promised to be at your graduation and he wasn't. I tried to convince him to go but he couldn't abandon his mission. I understand why you're upset, but it's rude to take your anger out on other people," Sadashi listened to her mother but smirked on the inside._

" _But Mom you take out your anger on people all the time," Sadashi pointed out._

 _Mom grimaced but ignored her snark reply._

" _Regardless, you know better than that."_

 _Sadashi nodded then looked at mom seriously._

" _Mom, for the next year can you train me in medical ninjutsu? I've been interested for a while now and I need something to do for the next year," Sadashi requested._

 _Sadashi saw her smile, "Every shinobi team needs to have at least one medic and I think you would be excellent at it. Of course I'll teach you."_

" _Thank you, Mom," Sadashi smiled and they embraced._

 _Sasuke came home from his mission a week after Sadashi's graduation ceremony. She noticed his return, but didn't acknowledge it the way she normally would. Typically whenever her father returned home from a mission she was very emotive and tried to receive as much affection and attention from her father as possible. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he left on another important mission for Konoha._

 _She was in her room, decidedly ignoring her father when she heard him call out to her in a serious tone "Sadashi."_

 _She left her room and replied exasperatedly, "What Dad?"_

 _She could see the shock cross his features before he carefully tucked it away behind a mask of nonchalance. This was the first time she had called him 'Dad' as opposed to 'Daddy' to his face. He shook his head and then pulled something out of his cloak, but was obviously careful to keep it hidden._

" _Here." He said as he handed her a long, thin object. Upon closer inspection it was a chokutō that looked exactly like his but smaller. She looked at it and then her father in awe._

" _I had this made for you as a graduation gift. If you're interested, I'll teach you the beginnings of kenjutsu."_

 _She admired the simple beauty of the white sheath and hilt with a black stripe running from the top of the sheath all the way to bottom on both sides. The top of the hilt was adorned with the Uchiha crest on both sides. Sadashi was speechless._

" _Dad, it's beautiful," Sadashi complimented and paused before stating, "I'll do it. I'll let you train me to use this sword."_

 _He playfully flicked her forehead causing her to recoil in surprise._

" _Why did you do that?" Sadashi fussed._

 _He chuckled and teased her, "Try not to be so serious. Your face will get stuck like that."_

 _He turned and went to bed for the night leaving Sadashi to wander in her thoughts._

 _She clutched the sword tighter and hugged it affectionately to her chest._

 _She whispered to herself, "Thank you, Daddy."_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 9

Sadashi slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the fluorescent white lights of her hospital room. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and slowly looked around. She noticed her shinobi attire had been removed and she was dressed in a hospital gown. Her injuries had been cleaned and bandaged and she had an IV pumping medicine into her arm.

Sadashi looked over to her side and saw Himawari sitting by her bedside reading and Temako was staring out the window.

"Himawari? Temako?" Sadashi croaked, her voice groggy from sleep.

Himawari gasped and dropped her book surprised to hear Sadashi's voice.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Himawari cried and threw her arms around Sadashi.

Sadashi grimaced in pain.

"Careful Himawari she's hurt!" Temako fussed and ran to the other bedside.

"Oops sorry! You've been asleep for two days!" Himawari backed up giving Sadashi some space.

"Two days? How did I get here? And is your leg alright?" Sadashi asked Himawari.

"Thankfully it's only a sprained ankle. It'll be healed in time for the Jonin exams." Himawari explained cheerfully.

"That's good," Sadashi smiled then grew serious, "Last thing I remember I was fighting the Sound Ninja in the woods and my dad –"

Sadashi froze and became frantic, "Oh god where's my dad?! Is he –"

Sadashi tried to sit up but Himawari and Temako gently pushed her back down.

"Don't sit up. You need to rest," Temako advised.

"Where is my daddy?!" Sadashi shouted close to tears and sat up painfully resisting Himawari and Temako's urges.

Himawari and Temako share a concerned glance then look back at Sadashi.

"Your father is here and his condition is stable. He sustained very serious injuries." Temako explained sadly.

Sadashi recalled her and Sasuke's encounter with the Sound Ninja.

 _The Sound Ninja stabbed Sasuke through the heart causing him to cough blood and drop his sword. The Sound Ninja then roughly pulled the sword out of Sasuke's chest causing Sasuke to grunt and collapse._

 _Sadashi stared in horror and screamed, "DAAAAD!"_

Sadashi pushed the terrible memory from her head and spoke calmly, "Can I see him?"

"You can't leave your bed until Tsunade-sama returns," Himawari explained, "She told us to stay with you to make sure you didn't try to leave."

Sadashi hung her head and glanced away letting her hair hide the tears streaming down her face. Himawari and Temako were not fooled.

"Sadashi-chan, you don't need to keep up the strong act. We already know you're strong and we're here to help you," Himawari consoled.

"There's no shame in being upset and crying. Even the strongest ninja needs to release their emotions sometimes," Temako reassured.

Sadashi broke down and leaned on Temako's chest releasing all her pent up emotions. Temako hugged Sadashi closer to her and stroked her hair comfortingly. Himawari grabbed Sadashi's unbandaged hand and rubbed her back soothingly.

About an hour had passed when Tsunade walked in her hospital room seeing the three girls chatting happily. The three girls turned towards Tsunade and she smiled at them.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Himawari greeted cheerily.

"Hello girls. If you don't mind can you step aside for a minute so I can check on Sadashi's injuries?" Tsunade requested.

Himawari and Temako stood from the bed and stepped aside. Tsunade walked to Sadashi's bedside and began healing the minor injuries on her head and upper body. She then moved to Sadashi's legs healing any minor injuries there. The only injuries remaining for Sadashi were her broken hand and the more serious injury on her leg. Tsunade then turned her attention to Sadashi's broken left hand.

"You should be able to use your hand again in three weeks when the broken bones are completely healed," Tsunade explained, Sadashi nodded in understanding as Tsunade continued, "Thankfully you have no internal injuries, but your left leg is in pretty rough shape."

Tsunade carefully removed the bloody bandages from Sadashi's thigh to make sure the wound was healing properly. Sadashi winced in pain and had to keep herself from fainting when she saw the nasty wound on her thigh. There were multiple stitches holding the laceration together and it appeared to be infected.

"The sword the Sound Ninja used sliced deep enough to tear your femoral artery and you nearly bled to death," Tsunade explained then continued, "The bandage you made with the fabric of your pants was good enough to keep the bleeding under control though infection still spread to the wound. I cleaned it out and stitched it since medical ninjutsu wouldn't have been fast enough to seal the wound due to its severity. The IV is sending antibiotics and painkillers into your blood stream so you'll be feeling a little woozy for a few days. I want the stitches to sit for about a week before I take them out. Now we can start doing medical ninjutsu treatments to speed up the healing. From what I understand you are entering the Jonin exams?"

Sadashi nodded happily and replied, "Yes ma'am. Will I be healed in time to take the exams?"

"You should be healed in time for the exams and be able to compete with your team," Tsunade in an uplifting tone.

Sadashi looked at her teammates excitedly and they returned her look with equal excitement.

"Just take it easy for the next few days Sadashi and you'll be back on your feet in no time," Tsunade said as she turned towards the door.

"Tsunade-sama wait!" Sadashi called out.

Tsunade paused and turned to look at Sadashi.

"When can I see my dad?" Sadashi asked curiously.

Tsunade frowned and said slowly, "Your father is in very critical condition and needs time to heal before he can have visitors. You need to heal as well."

"Can you at least keep me updated if there are any changes in his condition?"

"Absolutely. Now take it easy for the next few days."

Tsunade was about to walk out the door when she paused and continued, "If it makes you feel better both your mother and I are taking care of Sasuke. Trust me, he's getting the best care possible and he will pull through."

Sadashi nodded thankfully and Tsunade left.

Sadashi was discharged from the hospital a week later after her stitches had been taken out. Tsunade instructed that she keep it bandaged and to refrain from training for another week. Her hand was also still in a cast. Sarada came to Sadashi's room with a change of clothes for Sadashi and helped her sister change. She wore a loose t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and loose sweatpants that cinched below the knee. Sarada even fixed Sadashi's hair into her usual high ponytail. Tsunade entered the room.

"Glad to be going home?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep! I'm feeling great thanks to you," Sadashi complimented.

Tsunade smiled but then Sadashi grew serious and asked, "Tsunade-sama, can I see my dad now?"

Sarada and Tsunade frowned.

"Not yet," Tsunade denied, "Sasuke is still very critical."

"Please Tsunade-sama!" Sadashi begged, "You haven't told me anything except he's critical or he'll make it. I don't know anything about his actual condition. Please?"

Sadashi became teary-eyed and bowed politely.

Tsunade sighed, "He's in the ICU unit in the first room on the right."

"Thank you!" Sadashi thanked and ran off.

"Sadashi wait!" Sarada called out to her sister, "You are still healing!" She ran after Sadashi leaving Tsunade alone in the hospital room.

She hung her head and said to herself, "There's a reason we haven't been telling her anything."

Sadashi ran across the hospital nearly pushing over several doctors and nurses. When she entered the ICU she paused in front of Sasuke's door and steeled herself not sure what she would see. Sadashi took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She walked in the room and saw her mother sitting at his bedside holding her father's hand though she still couldn't see him. Sakura looked up when she heard the door open.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked gently.

"Tsunade-sama released me saying it was okay for me to go home. I asked her to tell me where daddy's room was so I came here," Sadashi explained.

Sakura smiled, "You haven't called your father 'Daddy' in a long time."

Sadashi smiled and her cheeks went slightly pink, "I don't know what made me say it. When he came to help me…it felt right. Can I see him?"

Sakura nodded then looked back at Sasuke. Sadashi slowly approached the bed nervous about what she might see. She saw the life support machines but didn't want to believe they were the only things keeping her father alive. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally saw him. There was a tube that went down his throat that kept him breathing and more tubes connected to his bandaged chest.

Sadashi noticed the heart monitor off to the side and saw that his heart was beating faintly. Her eyes welled with tears which then spilled down her cheeks.

"This is all my fault," Sadashi whispered.

Sakura looked at Sadashi with concern and saw her daughter sobbing profusely.

"I was fighting the Sound Ninja alone and allowed myself to get hurt, forcing daddy to save me. I overestimated myself and my abilities. I feel so stupid!" Sadashi cried as her body was racked with sobs. Sadashi hugged her chest as endless tears poured down her face. Sarada entered the room about to fuss at Sadashi for her reckless behavior when she saw the state her sister was in. She quickly crossed the room and hugged her sister, who then took comfort in Sarada's warm embrace.

Sakura grabbed Sadashi's hands and spoke gently, "Your father loves you very much and would do anything to protect you. Both of you. If he could speak right now he would say how proud he is of his girls and how much he loves you both."

"But it's still my fault!" Sadashi replied choking on her sobs.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Sarada scolded, "Whining won't change the situation, or heal Papa any faster."

Sakura gave Sarada a stern look but noticed Sadashi had calm down. She pulled a cloth out of her doctor's coat and wiped Sadashi's face gently. The girls glanced over at Sasuke and silently prayed for his recovery.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarada and Sadashi were doing chores around the Uchiha household when Sasuke's hawk landed on the windowsill of their kitchen. Sarada noticed there was a note tied around the hawk's leg.

"What's this?" Sarada questioned and removed the note from the hawk's leg.

Sarada read the note and her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Sadashi!" Sarada yelled across the house.

"What Sarada?" Sadashi yelled back annoyed.

"Papa is awake!" Sarada proclaimed.

Sadashi stumbled into the kitchen hardly able to walk she was so surprised.

"What?! Since when?" Sadashi queried.

"Mom just sent this note and said we can come see him. Let's go!" Sarada cried urgently, removing the cleaning apron tied around her waist.

Sadashi removed her own cleaning apron and ran out the front door with Sarada close behind her. The Uchiha sisters ran across Konoha to the hospital and bolted through the front doors. They were fussed at several times to stop running but they were too eager to see their father. The girls entered Sasuke's room and saw him sitting up in bed talking with Sakura. When Sasuke saw his two girls he smiled warmly and the sisters became teary-eyed as they were overcome with joy. Sarada covered her mouth attempting to contain herself as tears spilled down her cheeks. Sadashi didn't even try to hold back her emotions for once.

"Daddy!" Sadashi wailed and ran to her father throwing her arms around his neck.

Sasuke nearly fell over, but he caught himself and hugged Sadashi as she bawled into his shoulder. Sakura walked over to Sarada and gave her oldest daughter a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Sadashi blubbered, "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Sadashi, I chose to help you and protect you from that enemy ninja. You have nothing to be sorry for," Sasuke consoled.

Sadashi pulled back from Sasuke and locked her gaze with his. She felt an immense amount of chakra pour into her eyes without her realizing due to the strong emotions she was experiencing. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Sadashi, your eyes…," Sasuke stammered.

Sadashi then became aware that she had not told her family that she awakened her Sharingan during her fight with the Sound Ninja. Sakura and Sarada were equally surprised when they noticed Sadashi's eyes had changed from her normal bright green to a crimson red.

"After the Sound Ninja hurt you, he provoked me causing me to awaken my Sharingan," Sadashi recalled, "I guess the emotions I felt when I thought you were dying awakened my power."

Sasuke was so incredibly touched, he sat there speechless. Sadashi had always been careful about not showing too much emotion and focused on internalizing her feelings. That's why she had never been in love and always felt that she had to be strong for her team. Sasuke guessed that Sadashi internalizing her emotions was probably what kept her Sharingan from awakening all these years. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Sadashi begin crying again. Her Sharingan faded as her eyes returned to their normal shade of green.

"I was arrogant and thought I could handle him myself. I was so caught up in the fight, I didn't notice that I was almost out of chakra until I couldn't heal myself. I'm supposed to be a medic, but I couldn't even heal you," Sadashi continued to blubber.

Sasuke tried to comfort his daughter again and said, "This isn't the first time I've sustained injuries like this. And I would do it again if it meant I could keep my family safe."

Sarada sobs as Sakura puts her arm around her oldest daughter's shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura uttered and wiped a tear from her eye.

Sadashi wiped her face and looked at her father affectionately.

"Aishiteru, Daddy," Sadashi spoke firmly, and she meant it.

"I love you Sadashi," Sasuke repeated then looked at his wife and other daughter, "And I love you Sarada and Sakura."

Sarada approached Sasuke, and Sadashi stepped aside so her older sister could hug their father. He embraced Sarada in return. Sakura then walked forward and covered Sadashi's eyes while simultaneously pointing at her lips.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Sadashi asked confused.

Sasuke pulled Sarada's head closer to his shoulder so she couldn't lift her head. Sakura cupped Sasuke's cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Sasuke blushed as Sakura pulled away and looked him in the eyes tenderly. Sasuke loosened his grip on Sarada and Sadashi pushed Sakura's hand away from her face.

"Mom quit it!" Sadashi protested, "Why are you–"

Sadashi then noticed her father's flushed face and Sakura's hand on his cheek.

"Damn it! Why can't you ever show affection to each other in front of me and Sarada?" Sadashi griped. Sakura gave Sadashi a reproachful look which Sadashi promptly ignored.

Sarada pulled away from Sasuke and stood by Sadashi with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously though! Most married couples have no problem kissing in front of their kids," Sarada agreed with Sadashi.

"Uncle Naruto almost always shows Hinata-sensei how much he loves her," Sadashi added.

"Girls, I love your mother very much," Sasuke stated simply, "Though it wouldn't be appropriate for you to see how much I love your mother."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura in a sultry manner and lifted his eyebrow. Sakura's face turned beet red and she giggled. Sarada and Sadashi suddenly felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"That was too much information," Sarada gagged.

Sadashi nodded stiffly and muttered, "Yeah…"

Sasuke chuckled at his daughter's embarrassed expressions and Sakura covered her red face.

 _Daddy does enjoy embarrassing mom though._ Sadashi thought and smiled.

 _Oh well, they're still a cute couple that loves each other, despite their strange way of showing it._

About a month had passed and Konoha was ready to host the Jonin exams. All the entries had competed valiantly but it was no surprise when Sadashi and Himawari were the final two competitors. After recovering from their injuries they had been training nonstop to the point where Sadashi had even forgotten her birthday. She had turned seventeen just a week prior to the start of the Jonin exams.

Today was the day for the final fight and spectators from every ninja village had come to watch who would be named a Jonin. The rest of the Uzumaki and Uchiha families were sitting together in the Hokage's box suite. The two girls were elsewhere in the stadium preparing for their match.

"Of course Sadashi and Himawari would end up fighting each other in the final round," Boruto stated matter-of-factly.

"They are the strongest competitors this year. Remember when I kicked your ass during our Jonin exam?" Sarada teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Boruto rebuked, "I was winning until you put me in a genjutsu. And my sister is going to wipe the floor with your sister!"

"You wanna make a bet?" Sarada goaded.

Boruto was all about it, "Sure. Loser has to buy ramen for the winner tonight."

Sarada leaned over and whispered in Boruto's ear, "Then it's a date."

Boruto's cheeks turned a deep shade of red not expecting Sarada's boldness. She smirked at him teasingly but her cheeks were tinged pink as well. Sasuke was silently seething at Boruto out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto nudged his longtime friend and said in his boisterous manner, "C'mon teme lighten up! Plus they look good together don't you think?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and grumbled, "Shut up, Usuratonkachi."

"What did you call me?!" Naruto nearly screamed in rage.

"You heard what I said, idiot!" Sasuke yelled back.

The two fathers shared a heated gaze while their wives face-palmed embarrassed.

"Some things never change," Sakura sighed.

"Agreed," Hinata sighed while holding her newborn baby girl.

Sadashi was getting ready for her fight in one of the many prep rooms the facility provided. She tightened her headband and adjusted her sword when she heard someone walk in the room.

"Who is it?" Sadashi asked rather aggressively.

"It's me, Sadashi-chan," a familiar voice spoke from behind Sadashi.

Sadashi turned around surprised to see Himawari standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the other prep room?" Sadashi asked confused.

"Yes, but I wanted to wish you good luck before our fight. I'm not planning on going easy on you just because you're my best friend," Himawari smirked.

Sadashi chuckled because she felt the same way.

"I'd be insulted if you did. You should know then, that I'm not going to be an easy opponent," Sadashi suddenly grew serious, "Just because you're my friend…I'm not holding back."

Himawari smiled unfazed, "That's how I want it. Just me and you giving it everything we got."

Sadashi extended her hand and Himawari comedically jumped back in a defensive stance.

"Hey the fight hasn't even started yet!" Himawari fussed.

"I'm not attacking you, idiot!" Sadashi chastised offended that Himawari thought she was attacking her, "Damn, I know we're fighting each other in a few minutes but I can't wish my friend good luck?"

Himawari lowered her guard feeling ignorant for thinking Sadashi would actually attack her. She smiled then pulled Sadashi into a tight hug. Sadashi was surprised at first, since she isn't an affectionate person, then hugged Himawari back. The two girls pulled away and held each other's gaze.

"Good luck," Himawari said kindly.

"Good luck," Sadashi nodded smiling.

"Will the competitors for the next fight please enter the field?" the announcer spoke over the intercom.

The girls parted ways and headed to their separate tunnels. Sadashi and Himawari entered the field on opposite ends of the stadium and were greeted by thunderous cheers.

"This is the final fight of the Jonin exams," the announcer continued, "The winner of this fight will be given the title of Jonin. Our two competitors are Himawari Uzumaki and Sadashi Uchiha. Both kunoichi are from Konohagakure. Are both shinobi ready?"

Sadashi and Himawari turned towards the announcer and nodded.

"Let the fight begin!" the announcer cheered as the crowd exploded in delight.

Himawari moved into a Gentle Fist stance and activated her Byakugan. Sadashi gripped her sword and raised her other hand defensively in front of her face. The two girls proceeded to measure each other up briefly until Sadashi drew her sword and charged ahead. Himawari quickly drew her kunai and defended herself. Sadashi jumped back and quickly planted her sword in the ground.

She began weaving the signs: Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Tiger.

Sadashi cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A volley of fireballs emerged from Sadashi's mouth but Himawari was prepared.

"I know this trick," Himawari said confidently, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

A gust of wind from Himawari's palm extinguished the flames but a volley of shuriken hidden within the flames continued to descend. Himawari was able to dodge the attack just in time.

The two kunoichi continued to fight valiantly keeping the other opponent on edge the entire time. Sadashi continued to use both her sword and fire style jutsus while Himawari defended with kunai and fought using Gentle Fist. They appeared to be equally matched and both smiled at the fun they were having.

 _I'm not getting anywhere in this fight if I keep my distance. Though Himawari's specialty is short-range attacks. I'll just have to take a chance._ Sadashi pondered internally.

Sadashi charged ahead once again and increased her speed to throw off Himawari. When Sadashi was close enough to strike, Himawari quickly maneuvered and precisely struck one of Sadashi's chakra points in her chest. Sadashi coughed blood and stopped mid attack completely stunned at Himawari's speed.

The Uchiha family stood on edge upon seeing Sadashi's blood and watched the fight intently but worried. Even Hinata gasped in shock.

Sadashi quickly regained her composure and punched Himawari in the solar plexus sending her flying. Himawari landed roughly a few yards away, completely winded. Sadashi doubled over panting heavily and gripped the area Himawari had struck her. Now both the Uchiha and Uzumaki families were concerned about their daughters.

Sadashi used medical ninjutsu and healed the damaged area of her chest. Once she had healed herself, she looked up and saw Himawari slowly standing up. She gritted her teeth and glared at Himawari.

Himawari noticed Sadashi glaring and smirked.

 _Now she's getting serious._ Himawari thought.

Sadashi struggled to her feet and began forming hand seals: Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey. Lightning chakra materialized around Sadashi's left hand. With a battle cry, Sadashi charged ahead ready to strike down Himawari.

Himawari moved into a stance with her left arm stretched in front and her right arm stretched out behind her. She turned slightly to the side.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!" Himawari cried.

Sadashi raised her lighting covered hand over her head and cried, "Chidori!"

Before Sadashi could land her attack, Himawari side stepped Sadashi and landed two powerful blows to Sadashi's chest.

"Eight Trigrams two palms!" Himawari exclaimed.

The Chidori extinguished as Sadashi felt her chakra points closing.

"Four palms!" Himawari screamed as she landed another round of blows.

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

Sadashi continued to be struck by the onslaught of blows feeling her chakra control dwindling.

 _I need to do something now or I'm going to lose!_ Sadashi thought and quickly hatched a plan.

Chakra poured into Sadashi's eyes and her vision went red. Predicting the movements of Himawari's fist before she could perform the final round of blows, Sadashi quickly raised her own hands and caught Himawari's hands midair.

Himawari was bewildered when Sadashi suddenly grabbed her hands and stopped her attack. She felt a chill run down her spine when she looked into Sadashi's eyes and saw the Sharingan reflected there for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 11

Sharingan met Byakugan in a heated exchange of gazes and the crowd murmured in confusion.

"How did Sadashi stop Himawari's attack?" Naruto yelled completely flabbergasted.

"Sadashi recently awakened her Sharingan," Sasuke explained like it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" Naruto and Boruto comedically screamed in unison.

"She awakened her Sharingan after her most recent mission and I've been training her to fine tune her eye prowess. Now she'll be able to predict all of Himawari's attacks before they strike," Sasuke smirked no longer concerned for Sadashi.

Naruto and Boruto on the other hand began to worry about Himawari's chance of winning the fight.

Sadashi and Himawari pushed off of each other's hands and landed a short distance away from each other. Sadashi put her hands together in a Ram seal and began building her chakra to her hands and arms.

When Sadashi lifted her head giving the crowd a full view of her face, the crowd went insane when they saw the Sharingan projected on every monitor in the stadium.

 _The Sharingan? When did she awaken it? And why hasn't she been using it since the beginning of the fight?_ Himawari pondered internally then grew angry when she came to a realization. _Unless she thinks my attacks weren't strong enough for her to use it till now. That aggravates me._

Once Sadashi had accumulated enough chakra, she reached behind her and discarded her sword and sheath on the ground. The fisted her hands and moved into a taijutsu stance. Her fists glowed blue showing the extra chakra she had poured into her upper body strength. She trembled with anticipation for Himawari's move.

"C'mon Himawari! Hit me!" Sadashi provoked, "Hit me with all the strength you have left!"

Himawari began focusing her chakra to her fists as well and fiery blue lions emerged.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" Himawari cried valiantly and sprinted forward.

Sadashi screamed like an animal and charged Himawari. When their fists collided, a shockwave went through the stadium briefly throwing everyone off balance.

"Naruto-kun this is going too far!" Hinata wailed and grabbed Naruto's arm, "You need to end the fight!"

"Look at them Hinata," Naruto answered without lifting his gaze from the fight.

Hinata returned her worried gaze to look at the heated fist fight occurring before her eyes.

"They are being this aggressive for a reason," Naruto continued, "They are measuring their own abilities against each other because that's what the other person deserves. If either of them use half their strength, it would be insulting to the other since they are equal in strength. Plus, they are having a blast."

Hinata was shocked when she saw that Naruto was right. Sadashi and Himawari both had smiles on their faces as they continued to assault the other person. To them it wasn't a fierce battle to the death, it was like a training exercise. They always trained against each other this hard, otherwise they would never improve. They truly were best friends.

Hinata sat back in her chair still concerned for her daughter and her student.

Sadashi used her Sharingan to predict Himawari's moves and increased her speed accordingly while also increasing her strength. Himawari began to struggle for the first time during their fight.

 _She's too fast! How am I supposed to hit her?_ Himawari thought internally.

Before Himawari could try and dodge, Sadashi landed another crushing blow to Himawari's solar plexus leaving Himawari winded and dazed. If she had a full stomach she would have been sick.

 _Here's my chance!_ Sadashi thought triumphantly.

Sadashi planted her hands on the ground, flipped over, and powerfully kicked underneath Himawari's chin sending her flying upward. Sadashi leapt upward behind Himawari using Dancing Leaf Shadow.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw him smirking.

"Okay I might have taught her that as well," Sasuke chuckled.

Sadashi used a serious of kicks and punches sending Himawari higher and higher until redirecting her towards the ground. With a final chakra enhanced punch, Sadashi drove Himawari into the ground.

"Lion Barrage!" Sadashi cried as the impact from Himawari's body left a massive crater in the ground.

The force of the impact sent Sadashi flying a short distance away. She slowly rolled onto her hands and knees panting heavily then vomited blood. The crowd gasped at the tremendous amount of blood. Sasuke and Naruto both had to attempt to restrain their wives from running onto the field.

 _Himawari might have damaged my internal organs with that Eight Trigrams attack though I could have seriously hurt her too._ Sadashi worried internally.

Nearly depleted of chakra and stamina, Sadashi crawled over to Himawari worried she had overdone her attack.

"Himawari?" Sadashi called weakly.

Himawari turned her head slowly and looked at Sadashi smiling, "Congratulations, you win."

Himawari lost consciousness and Sadashi panicked. She pushed herself onto her feet and stumbled over to her friend.

"Himawari! Himawari-chan look at me!" Sadashi yelled as she picked up Himawari in her arms.

Himawari slowly opened her eyes and smiled again, "You called me Himawari-chan. You rarely use honorifics."

Sadashi smirked, "Don't get used to it."

Sadashi then became serious and apologized, "I'm sorry, I think I went too far."

Himawari simply laughed, "I'll be okay. I'm just tired."

Sadashi and Himawari genuinely laughed together.

"The winner of the fight is Sadashi Uchiha!" the announcer cheered.

The crowd went insane and the Uzumaki and Uchiha families leapt onto the field running towards the girls. Sadashi helped Himawari stand up when they saw their families approaching them. Sakura threw her arms around Sadashi in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Sakura could barely contain her excitement.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Sadashi wheezed.

"Sorry sweetie," Sakura apologized as she pulled back, "Now let me begin healing those internal injuries."

Sakura began healing Sadashi's internal damage when Sarada came over and put her hand on Sadashi's shoulder.

"Guess my baby sister is a Jonin now. Great job Sadashi," Sarada acclaimed.

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Sadashi smiled weakly clearly exhausted.

Sasuke then approached and beckoned Sadashi. She smiled wide and approached her father throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Sadashi gasped when she felt her father scoop her up into his arm.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Sadashi asked confused.

"You look tired. Though I do only have one arm so you'll have to help me out," Sasuke smiled.

Sadashi smiled from ear to ear and giggled like a little child. She hugged her father's neck and leaned into his embrace. He hadn't held her like this since she was a young child. Sarada wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him tightly. Sakura placed her hand on Sadashi's back helping Sasuke support their daughter and wiped happy tears from her eyes.

Naruto and Boruto on the other hand were comedically sobbing over Himawari's loss. Hinata and Himawari simply shook their heads embarrassed but smiled.

After the fight, Sadashi and Himawari were bandaged up and had their more serious injuries treated. Several of the spectators had approached the two girls and congratulated both of them for their performances. At one point, a handsome young man approached with a bouquet of sunflowers. He had short brown hair and the characteristic white, featureless eyes of the Hyuga clan.

"Hey Himawari-chan!" the boy called.

Himawari looked towards the voice and smiled wide when she saw her older cousin.

"Hisashi-kun!" Himawari exclaimed and run to hug her cousin. He appeared to be a year older than her.

"You did great in that fight," Hisashi commended, "Though I'm sorry you didn't win."

"It's alright. I'll become a Jonin no matter what," Himawari stated positively, "Hey, I want you to meet my best friend!"

Himawari nearly dragged Hisashi to where Sadashi was standing.

"Sadashi-chan, I want you to meet my cousin Hisashi Hyuga. He's my Aunt Hanabi's son," Himawari clarified then looked at her cousin, "Hisashi-kun, this is my best friend Sadashi Uchiha."

"It's nice to meet you, Sadashi-san," Hisashi stated politely and extended his hand.

Sadashi shook his hand and replied, slightly sheepish, "Likewise."

Himawari noticed Sadashi's cheeks were tinged pink and smirked mischievously. Hisashi then handed the bouquet of sunflowers to Sadashi, much to her surprise.

"I meant to give these flowers to my cousin if she won the fight, but since you were the winner, I'll give them to you," Hisashi said politely, his own cheeks turning pink.

Sadashi hesitantly took the flowers and her face went from pink to bright red.

"Thank you," Sadashi stammered, "That's very kind of you."

Himawari was getting a kick out of watching the two of them interact and had to keep herself from guffawing.

"Well I need to get back to my family. Congratulations on winning and nice meeting you Sadashi-san," Hisashi stated quickly and walked away.

Sadashi nodded stiffly and stared at Hisashi as he walked away gripping the flowers tighter.

Himawari slinked next to Sadashi's side and whispered mischievously, "Sadashi-chan, you're blushing."

Sadashi's face deepened in color, if that was even possible, and she shrieked, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

She hid her face behind the flowers and scurried back to her family. Himawari just laughed at her embarrassed friend.

About a week after the Jonin exams had passed, the Uchiha family was called to the Hokage's office for a mission. Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, and Sadashi stood before the Hokage's desk waiting for his orders.

"I have an A-rank mission available and I think you four would be the most qualified to handle it," Naruto explained, "There's been reports that the Village Hidden in the Sound is rebuilding and their presence has become more noticeable since the Jonin exams. I figured three pairs of Sharingans and the best medic in Konoha can take down the Hidden Sound Village without a problem. What do you say?"

"I'm in," Sarada stated.

"Same here," Sadashi agreed.

"Sure," Sasuke mumbled in his usual tone.

"Shouldn't be hard," Sakura smirked.

"Excellent," Naruto smiled, "Leave as soon as you can."

The Uchiha family nodded in unison and turned to leave. Later that day, they departed Konoha and soared through the trees on their way to the new reported location of the Hidden Sound Village. At one point Sadashi proudly leapt to the front of the quartet, her family smiling amused. She activated her Sharingan, overcome with excitement for the journey ahead of her.


	12. Epilogue

**I do not own Naruto or anything connected to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Epilogue

Four years had passed since Sadashi became a Jonin and her twenty-first birthday was today. The Uchiha family was gathered at Sasuke and Sakura's house for the celebration. The Uchiha family shrine had been relocated to an area near their house and Sadashi was spending a few minutes there to talk with her departed family members.

Sadashi entered the Uchiha family shrine and located a headstone with the name 'Itachi Uchiha'. She sat in front of the headstone and took a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"It's been awhile, Uncle Itachi," Sadashi spoke softly, "our family has been busy lately. Things are peaceful right now but a lot has happened for our family lately. My older sister, Sarada, is married now to Boruto Uzumaki. Personally, I think he's an idiot but he's good to her and she loves him very much. They're actually expecting their first baby in a few months! She's having a baby boy. I'm so excited to meet my nephew! Sarada has also become the Hokage recently. It's pretty big deal since she's the first Uchiha to be named Hokage. Uncle Naruto wanted to spend more time with his family and Sarada has wanted to be Hokage since she was a child. We are all very proud of her and she's going to be a great leader. My life is changing soon as well. I'm engaged to a kind boy from the Hyuga clan. We've been dating for over a year now and we are very happy together. He understands how important restoring our clan is to me and is willing to take my name so our children will have the name Uchiha. The Hyuga's aren't exactly struggling for family members. Things are almost too perfect right now."

Sadashi's face fell as sadder thoughts began to fill her mind.

"I wish I could have met you, Uncle Itachi. Daddy talks about you all the time. He loved you dearly and said you could have taught me and Sarada so much. Daddy also told me all the…difficult parts of your life. I understand now why you did what you did. At first I was angry, but as I grew older I realized that everything you did was to protect my daddy. Had you not, I wouldn't be here. Neither would Sarada or her unborn child. Now our clan can be restored and rebuilt as a clan of peace and no longer one of hatred."

"Sadashi!" a familiar voice called in the distance.

Sadashi turned her head and saw Sarada approaching her, clutching her swollen belly.

"Why aren't you at Mom and Papa's house? Tonight's about you remember?" Sarada questioned.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Sadashi called then glanced back at Itachi's grave one last time.

Sarada approached her sister and offered a hand. Sadashi took it and stood next to Sarada. They exchanged a smile and simultaneously looked down at the grave.

"You were talking to our Uncle again?" Sarada asked.

Sadashi nodded and said, "I make sure to keep him informed of our living family so he can tell our deceased family."

Sarada smiled at Sadashi then looked back at the grave frowning.

"I wish I could have met him too, but we have our family now," Sarada reassured.

"And our growing family," Sadashi stated placing a hand on Sarada's belly. She felt the baby kick lightly.

Sadashi smiled and looked at Sarada who returned the smile.

Sarada placed her hand on Sadashi's shoulder and spoke kindly, "Let's go."

Sadashi nodded and the two sisters turned to leave the shrine. A sudden breeze blew through the air sending a chill down both their spines.

"Did you feel that?" Sadashi queried.

"Yes," Sarada replied hesitant.

Sadashi quickly turned around and stood in front Sarada defensively. They both gasped in astonishment. Itachi's ghost appeared over his grave and smiled at the two girls. Sadashi relaxed and Sarada said, "You're our father's brother."

"Itachi," Sadashi breathed.

Itachi nodded still smiling as the girls stared longingly at the apparition.

"Thank you," Itachi stated.

"For what?" Sadashi asked.

"For saving Sasuke…and giving our family peace."

Sadashi slowly approached Itachi and raised two fingers to his forehead. Her fingers passed through his transparent body but the gesture still carried meaning. Itachi smiled when he realized Sasuke had passed his affectionate gesture down to his own family.

Sadashi lowered her hand and activated her Sharingan expressing family pride. Itachi smiled and nodded as he faded away. Sadashi deactivated her Sharingan and turned to Sarada. She placed a hand on her sister's back and the two sisters exited the shrine heading towards their parent's house.

The End

 _ **Stay tuned for a sequel**_ __


End file.
